


Falling for You

by AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)



Series: HUNTER SHOTS [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (Initially) De-Aged Hisoka, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angelic Concepts, Fluff and Feels, Gon has been alive a while, Gon is a Nursemaid, Gon is somewhat jaded, Gon is still innocent, Gon is twelve, Gon takes him On, Guardian Angel Gon, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka Wants to Worship at Gon's Altar, Hisoka is a Bad Boy, Hisoka is a Bad Patient, I do Try, M/M, Nobody Wants to Guard Hisoka, Perpetually Twelve Gon, Scheduled Two-shot, Sentimentality Galore, Stereotyped Heaven Imagery, Still Thirsty, Teenager Hisoka, We Need Compromise, also...smut, just go with it, possible one-shot, rating may increase, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears
Summary: Every person…good or less than that…receives a guardian Angel at some point.When after a near death fight, Hisoka meets his…let’s just say…he becomes even more badly behaved.--“You know if you actually die, we can’t meet anymore…right?”Hisoka smirked as his little Angel grumbled, whilst patching up his latest litany of wounds and lacerations.“I wouldn’t let them kill me. Have faith.”His little Angel glared and jabbed a finger hard into his bruised side, to which Hisoka visibly flinched for the Angel’s benefit.(For he had a high pain threshold, but his Angel was trying to scold him.)--Alt.: In which Gon is made Guardian Angel to a teenaged Hisoka…after his own untimely death…and Hisoka keeps making him work overtime.Alt.: They had but two rules up top—never show yourself to your assignment, and never fall.Gon breaks both.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: HUNTER SHOTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107641
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	1. (Part One)

**\--**

**-v-**

****Falling For You****

**-v-**

**\--**

**_Beep….Beep…Beep…B…B…Beep…_ **

“…you have to save him!”

“I’m sorry ma’am…we did all we could…his body is rejecting the transplant...”

**_Beep…B…Beep…_ **

“I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS! PUT ANOTHER ONE IN!”

“Calm down, Mito! The doctor says he can’t! Stop it!—just stop it...you know it’s useless now…”

_Hiccough…nnnngh…._

“But he’s so young… _momma_ …we can’t…!”

“I’m so sorry.”

**_Beep……Beep….B…B….B….eep….Beeeeeeeeeeeeep…_ **

“Time of death?”

“4:44PM…”

“Unhook him.”

“ _Gon_ ….no….!”

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

The next time he opened his eyes, it was to white…everywhere…blinding white without break.

“Hello there, it’s good to see you awake.”

Gon groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tight, pushing himself away from…whatever surface he was lying on (it wasn’t a _bed_ )…and turning his head to the side in the direction the voice came from.

“Too bright…” he rasped—voice hoarse from disuse.

“Oh my goodness, sorry—default settings! Haha…one second.”

The whiteness dimmed around him, and Gon hesitantly cracked an eye open to squint at his more bearably lit, (but still colorless) surroundings.

He was in a windowless, four walled room…and there was an open door… (leading into more whiteness)…which a strangely dressed lady was standing on the threshold of, holding a clipboard and smiling genially.

“Wh-who’re you…?”

Gon blinked repeatedly, and then just stared.

“I’m Ponzu—a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gon Freecs.”

“ _Haah_ …okay, Ms. Ponzu…where are we?”

Ponzu laughed softly and walked over to him, sitting on ( _air?_ ) and crossing her legs at the knee.

“We are in what is known as _Limbo_ …or _Purgatory_ to some.”

Gon frowned slightly. “Err…isn’t that the waiting room for _Hell_? Does that make me…dead?”

Ponzu blinked and dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

Gon’s eye twitched and he just waited for her to regain her composure.

“No… _haha_ …no no…dear me! I know where you probably got that, but humans always get the specifics wonky.”

Gon just stared.

“You’re in the _In-between_ place; meaning—the sorting area, for Guardians, Reapers, and those slaked for Reincarnation.”

Gon just continued to stare, looking blanker than before.

Ponzu cleared her throat, laughter tapering off awkwardly.

“I know. A lot to take in…but your soul was hand-picked as a prime candidate for either of our two top classes…or to be reborn with a clean slate.”

Gon sighed and felt a heaviness weighing on his chest.

“So…I _am_ dead.”

Ponzu nodded, and smiled sympathetically. “Yes. You are.”

Gon frowned.

“How long has it been…since?”

Ponzu hummed, glancing upwards thoughtfully with a finger on her chin. “Ya know…I really can’t say. Time flows so differently here. It could have been anywhere from yesterday…to a year…or ten years since.”

Gon shuddered violently and curled in on himself for the sudden cold draft he could feel wracking his bones.

“So that means…I’ve probably been forgotten…then…”

Ponzu sighed and reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder—speaking slowly after an elongated pause, “The living…are meant to move on. It’s the way of things. But you can choose if you want to linger as you are…or go on as well.”

Gon’s throat got tight, and he began having difficulties breathing.

“I was… _ah_ …supposed to have surgery…they put me under…but before…I promised I’d be…a-alright. That everything would be better…”

Ponzu waited as the tremors steadily increased in Gon’s small body, and she sat quietly as the tears streaked one after the other, scorching from his eyes…pouring faster and faster…until his face was all red and blotchy…devastated by true defeat.

“There there…it will be alright... You’ll see...”

Ponzu hesitated momentarily—before delicately tacking onto her sentiments, “If you become a Guardian…you get the right to view the living plane, and you can even look in on them…your loved ones…if you wish…”

Gon sniffed wetly and wiped at his red rimmed eyes, regathering his composure as best he could and pinning Ponzu with a miserable, but hopefully backlit stare…as he inquired.

“…r-really? I can see them again?”

Ponzu smiled—a halting, but reassuring thing. “Of course. All you have to do…is choose.”

And then Gon was offered three materialized, stoppered glass vials…each brimming with a different colored liquid… _ruby red_ … _emerald green_ …and _milky blue—_ respectively.

**\--**

Ponzu addressed him then, “Drink the _ruby_ —and you will be reincarnated, memories wiped, slate cleared. Drink the _emerald_ …and you’ll become a Reaper. You’ll walk the mortal realm unseen, collecting departing souls to guide to the other side…for all eternity.”

“Drink the _blue_ —and you’ll become a Guardian, subject beneath the Archangel…given a set of wings and the unique ability to step in whenever your assigned charge is put in mortal danger. You will be able to watch the world for as long as your charge lives…and when they die, you’ll get another…should everything proceed normally. It’s a high honor…but a weighty responsibility. You’ll have freedom, but also restrictions. It’s your best bet for finding out what happened to your family after your departure…”

Gon’s tears dried up…and he took the _milky blue_ filled vial in hand.

Releasing the stopper, he sniffled once more…before determinedly downing the contents in one swift go.

As soon as the final drop was imbibed, a pain unlike anything he’d ever experienced exploded in the vicinity of his shoulder blades…and he screamed.

The world went blindingly white once more—and all he knew beyond that point…was true darkness.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

“Well—have you picked yet?”

Gon shook his head, flapping his wings idly as he hovered in the air…floating aimless above the world…staring down like he had so often before at the millions upon millions of people stuck down below, going about their daily routines like so many rats in an endless race.

“You can’t put it off forever. Keep it up and you’ll be forcibly assigned.”

Gon grumbled and folded his arms stubbornly, saying nothing back to the pestering Angel floating beside him. She really needed to get a hobby.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

The Angel shot him an unimpressed glare, and put her hands on her hips, like a cross school mistress—before devolving into a too familiar lecturing mode.

“The longer you take to choose your own charge, the less choice you’ll have. The remains of your family have died; it is now time for you to choose someone else. A Guardian without a charge is a slacker, and slackers get penalized. You’ll be working in the pits soon enough…or demoted temporarily to the Reaper class. Idleness is frowned upon…you know this.”

Gon winced and felt his wings flutter indignantly for the Angel’s all too true assertions.

It was always a hard thing to be reminded that his Aunt and Grandmother had long since passed away…both under his Guardianship. He’d watched over them as best he could, but nature had still taken its course…and their souls were Reaped and then promptly thrown back into the cycle.

Now…he couldn’t even watch over them. Their original souls were gone…transfigured so as to be unrecognizable in the natural recycling system. 

And here he was…perpetually twelve…with a pair of white feathered wings…and a heavy heart, gazing down upon a fundamentally empty world he could really care less about.

He wished he could quit…or maybe be Reincarnated, instead.

But at this point…he’d been a Guardian too long for his soul to take the transformation. So short of Falling in disgrace and losing his wings…he’d forever be trapped as a Guardian until the end of time.

“ _Aaargh_ …fine! If it’ll get you to leave off—I’ll go see the Archangel and look at the cards. But I doubt there’ll be anyone I want…and it’s just as well.”

Gon flew off in a snit, leaving the other Angel looking after him glumly.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon was so stubborn.

She only wished he’d stop being so melodramatic and learn to enjoy his Guardianship again.

He’d been so happy when he’d gotten his Aunt and Grandmother for charges as he’d so pleaded for. And the smile on his face, even when he could only watch over them...had been a balm to her ancient soul.

She looked at Gon like she would a little brother. It’d been so long since she’d cared about another being in any meaningful way.

But Gon…was just special like that.

He brought out the tender instincts she’d long considered buried and far beyond her.

“ _Aah_ …such a troublesome child. I had better look in on my latest charge. Make sure they’re still in one piece.”

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

When Gon reached the Archangel’s quarters, it was terribly noisy within.

“I’m telling you NO! I don’t want anything to do with that. You know as well as I—he’s nothing but trouble! Why on earth…”

“I hate to say it—but Leorio has a point. That one is a troublemaker.”

“I don’t know why he’s on the list anyhow. It’s not as if he’ll live past twenty at the rate he’s going…”

Gon blinked and rapped twice on the door, announcing his presence as he walked on in.

“Gon! What’s up kid!”

Gon smiled widely in spite of his moodiness as Leorio—a fellow Guardian he’d known from the jump…greeted him effusively.

“Hey. Long time no see. How was your last charge?”

Leorio grinned and shrugged, “Ah…you know, same ol’ same ol’. Hotheaded with a good heart, up until the end.”

Gon laughed softly. “You’ve always had a type.”

Leorio winked and turned back to address the Archangel.

“Like I said—no. I refuse this one. Now give me another card.”

After much grumbling, Leorio finally took a card and left the room. Clapping Gon on the shoulder on his way out with a whispered, ‘Good luck!’

Gon waited his turn behind the other clustered Guardians, until finally…he was at the front of the line.

Looking down at the remaining cards spread over the familiar desk, Gon asked curiously, “Who was the one Leorio didn’t want?”

The Archangel remained silent in his seat, but tapped a card in response…it was an almost solid _Noir_ —the shade of a near desecrated soul.

Gon’s brow furrowed deeply…and he carefully took up the card—eyeing it thoughtfully as he turned it over in his hand.

“How come it’s so dark…?”

Staring into the card, Gon saw the amorphous image of a tall…well built, red haired youth…with strangely golden eyes, wearing a treacherous grin and performing sleight of hand tricks in front of a crowd of onlookers…whose attention remained riveted on his many tricks as he engaged the crowd, dancing and weaving throughout them…stealing small valuables at random, which he skillfully spirited away into his voluminous pants…entirely unnoticed as the entertained crowd threw additional change and dollars into his open case.

So he was a pickpocket…and Magician.

Gon felt his interest pique.

_Sure_ …it was a bad thing to steal…but he’d seen and heard tales of far worse over the years…

“His name’s Hisoka. Hisoka Morow.”

It was one of the other Guardians who had lingered behind to socialize after picking his own card, who addressed Gon now.

“He’s a bad character—that one. Most of us have seen him in action before…and he’s not someone you’d want to wind up with. Leorio had the right of it. That one’s trouble. He looks innocent enough by day…but wait ‘til you see his night records.”

The Guardian shuddered, and Gon frowned dubiously.

A feeling of secondhand affront came over him, and he opened his mouth to perhaps defend the strangely black card…but then shut it and addressed the Archangel instead.

It was just his gut whispering nonsensically to him.

But Gon…he hadn’t had a…feeling…like this since his Aunt had gotten hit by that car and wound up in the emergency room, bordering Death’s door.

It had taken near all of him to save her then…but he had. The harrowing experience had taught him never to ignore his instincts.

However seldom they so clearly spoke.

“This one.” Gon said, holding onto the near solid _Noir_ card.

“I’ll take this one.”

The Archangel raised a brow, but nodded benignly.

Gon pocketed the card and flexed his wings…before departing from the room, now full of gossiping Guardians who couldn’t believe what or who he’d actually chosen.

Gon didn’t care.

It was his charge now.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

There was one cardinal rule on the streets: trust no one.

Trust got you stabbed in the back after a successful job, robbed blind, and tossed into the alley dumpster for the dogs to scavenge off of during the cold winter nights.

Trust got you cheated out of half your earnings, beat within an inch of your life, and sold to black market dealers looking for fresh meat to harvest organs from.

Trust got you dead.

Hisoka was more than aware of this—which is why he did not trust, nor believe in a soul. 

An evenly made trade was the closest he ever came to any such nonsense. He was good at getting _something_ for something.

And if he filched the rest from unsuspecting pockets dumb enough to stay open in his presence, _well then_ …it was just life.

People loved a good show, and Hisoka knew just how to give it to them.

He was a skilled Magician by day…performing for peanuts to audiences he frisked at random for more valuable leavings…which he used to keep himself comfortably situated with extra pocket change in his lifestyle, such that it was.

Hisoka had no family.

His mother had died a while back, and the only thing she’d left him was an apartment, sleight of hand knowledge, and the cardinal rule of the streets.

His father was an entity he’d never known. Hisoka didn’t think about him. He didn’t give a shit.

He was alone and dependent upon himself to survive, and Hisoka did not suffer the weak or pander to the strong.

Hisoka _was_ strong.

At seventeen going on eighteen, Hisoka was a Jack of many violent trades.

After dark was when Hisoka did his real work.

He’d done everything from occasional Mafia hits, to underground fighting, to Gang related eliminations...and more boring, but higher profile assassinations.

He particularly enjoyed exchanging blows in the underground arena, where the penalty was usually dismemberment or death in the event of a loss.

It was always a life or death situation when it came to those guys.

And Hisoka…Hisoka was good at staying alive at the top of the ranks.

It was on one such night when he was on a lucrative job for Gang related elimination…that things went south for Hisoka in a way that nearly cost him his life.

It had been an unexpected turn of events…which Hisoka would forever hold suspect looking back at the price and the client he had taken on.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

_The Spiders_ were a relatively new gang on the block, specialists in thievery and unsanctioned underground massacres.

Their roost was a well-kept secret, and Hisoka had been staking them out for a while now. It was the leader he was after.

Someone had paid most handsomely for the man’s head…and Hisoka had been intrigued enough to bite the bait.

Unbeknownst to Hisoka….when the leader separated from his group in a voluntary isolation, providing the all too perfect for opportunity for Hisoka’s attack…it was only to lure their well-hidden, unknown stalker out of the woodworks…and to catch him in a deadly trap of _The Spider’s_ own devising. 

What happened then was a blur of blood and chaos.

Hisoka had always known the Spider’s boss was a badass, a Master fighter even…but he’d thought he could take him in a one-on-one, given the confidence he had in his own substantial skills.

It had been a miscalculation that the boss would ever be truly alone and in the position of being isolated for a one-on-one match though.

Hisoka had been outnumbered, and the fight had been far less than ideal or fair.

Eventually—wounded in the extreme and clinging doggedly to life, Hisoka had been made to flee from the scene. Eluding his pursuers and hiding out in an abandoned warehouse he knew to be sufficiently off the grid, which would serve as a decent enough hiding spot for him to assess and lick at his mortal wounds.

Hisoka hadn’t appreciated just how much blood he’d already lost by then, and before he could do any real damage control with the first aid he carried on him for emergencies such as this…he was blacking out.

When he came to again…it was to the strangest sight of his life.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon had been watching his charge for a week now…and he’d seen what Hisoka got up to at night.

Now—there was no wonder that his card was so black.

Hisoka was seventeen…and already a murderer, many times over.

Gon supposed the only reason his card wasn’t already deep in the _to-hell_ basket, was because he was so young…and his reasons for killing were largely survival based—even though he did enjoy the act…immensely.

It was likely the Archangel’s pity acting up again.

Gon had only seen a few such black cards in the box before, but it was his first time taking one himself.

He’d heard rumors…sure.

But now his knowledge was firsthand.

Hisoka…was interesting.

He was also very, very tough. Gon couldn’t help but admire the strength Hisoka displayed during his many fights.

Gon had yet to feel the need to step in when Hisoka got hurt (by miraculous fluke), because Hisoka always came out on top…and was able to walk away after with nary a lasting scratch to behold.

It was a true shock, however…when Hisoka went after that _Spider_ character and wound up having to run away.

Gon had watched Hisoka in mute panic as the bloodied redhead made it safely to the warehouse, and when Hisoka lost consciousness…but didn’t wake up in a decent amount of time, Gon finally decided he needed to step in.

Because he was Hisoka’s Guardian…and he would not let the guy die on his watch.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

He had to be hallucinating.

But Hisoka…didn’t think he was _that_ far gone.

Hovering above him, tending to his wounds…shining a bizarre light over the worst of them which caused the bleeding to stem and knitted viciously split skin seamlessly back together…was what could only be…a white winged, child _Angel_.

Hisoka cracked his eyes open further and just watched wordlessly…far too stunned by the proceedings, as the Angel fussed over him.

He could feel his hard earned pains diminishing to more manageable levels, and the Angel’s light was warmer than anything Hisoka had ever encountered…like a soul deep shroud when he’d been sitting naked in a frozen tundra for the longest of time.

Hisoka groaned aloud.

The Angel looked at him.

Hisoka’s strange gold-eyed gaze met luminous, wide chestnut brown…staring at him in relief and low key, mounting panic as he stared unblinkingly back.

“…who’re you…?”

Hisoka cleared his throat, and winced at the sharp gravel in his normally liquid silver voice.

The Angel opened his mouth, as if to speak…but then shut it tight again with a visible grimace—shaking his head mutely back and forth.

Hisoka frowned. “You can’t speak…or _won’t_?”

The Angel’s lips turned down at the corner, and he came in closer….until he was hovering mere inches from Hisoka’s face…before reaching out and placing gentle fingers around Hisoka’s neck.

Hisoka felt cloying warmth radiating against his skin beneath the Angel’s delicate touch—and there was the glow again. His neck and throat, which had been darkly bruised and inordinately sore… _lightened_ …with the pain evaporating into less than a memory…like ice vaporizing beneath the sun.

Swallowing then…testing…disbelieving the relief…Hisoka raised a high eyebrow, as his throat no longer felt at all like he’d had his esophagus twisted into a knot, then stomped on with a spiked boot.

_Well then…_

“I suppose I should thank you...” Hisoka spoke, voice fully restored and silky as ever…and he narrowed his eyes at the now beatifically smiling, mute winged creature—still hovering in his face.

“But I won’t. My thanks go only to named individuals. Not ghosts.”

The Angel frowned in patent affront, and Hisoka smirked as the Angel automatically opened his mouth…only to slam it shut again, slapping a hand over it as if to physically suppress his speech.

_So the Angel could speak_. He simply wasn’t…for whatever reason. Hisoka deduced.

Hisoka made a show of rolling his neck and checking over his limbs and healed body as he spoke deliberately offhand—with no little purposeful conceit lacing his words, “I would like to thank whoever did this, but as I have no name…I suppose it must’ve been _fairies_. Or perhaps I’ve got hidden powers to rejuvenate myself…aren’t I amazing?”

Hisoka trailed off leadingly…only to smirk triumphantly when the Angel growled and finally bit out, “In your dreams! I did all that! Don’t you overlook me, you arse!”

“And it speaks.”

Hisoka smiled—a wide, foxlike thing.

The Angel seemed to come back to himself suddenly…and began pulling at his hair with frustrated hands.

“Oh no….” The Angel moaned in despair.

Hisoka chuckled, feeling quite lighthearted and amused.

“I take it you’re not supposed to talk to me.”

“You weren’t supposed to wake up that quick…and no…I’m not supposed to _talk_. You’re not even supposed to see me!”

Hisoka shrugged.

“Too late—I’ve seen; might as well introduce yourself…little one.”

The Angel bristled and puffed his cheeks quite cutely, “Little one? Excuse you! I’ve been alive longer than you have. I only still look this way… _sheesh_ …”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully.

“But you _are_ little…so I think I’ll stick with that until you give me a proper name.”

The Angel glared witheringly and grumbled under his breath, “It’s Gon. I’m Gon.”

Hisoka licked his lips and tested the short moniker in his mouth. “ _Gon_ …how simple, yet suitable.”

Gon colored lightly as Hisoka said his name, and Hisoka watched in fascination as the Angel’s wings ruffled and folded against the length of Gon’s back.

Gon rolled his eyes and crossed his legs mid-air, floating gently up and down as if riding an invisible wave.

Hisoka tilted his head and addressed the Angel…Gon.

“Thank you… _Gon_. Your help is appreciated.”

Gon squinted at the red headed teen and crossed his arms, frowning slightly, “You should really be more careful. Going in there like that—was reckless. You knew good and well that client was bad news. And you still went.”

“He was trying to get you killed.”

Hisoka blinked for the vehement anger in Gon’s words, not directed towards him…but to the one who’d hired him, apparently duplicitously.

“…would my death despair you?”

Gon stared at Hisoka dead on and stated, “I’m your Guardian. Of course it would!”

Hisoka raised a dubious eyebrow. “You’re my _Guardian_...in what capacity?”

Gon poked Hisoka in the chest, “The only capacity there could be, you dummy—your Guardian Angel. See the wings?”

Gon promptly spread his wings, as if Hisoka could somehow overlook such brilliant white appendages on the Angel’s back.

Hisoka just stared for a beat…silent as the grave.

Gon began to feel a little awkward for the red head’s silence, and he folded his wings again and crossed his arms—waiting for some intelligible response.

He waited.

And he waited.

And then his patience cracked.

“I’m already breaking the rules by talking to you, the least you could do is say something back!”

Hisoka huffed suddenly, and then dissolved into laughter.

Gon just stared as the teen’s shoulders shook, and Hisoka covered his mouth in utterly disturbing glee.

“ _Fufu_ … _haah_ …Apologies, little fruit…that is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Please… _haha_ …do allow me to…compose myself… _pft._..”

Gon’s hackles raised, and he glared Hisoka down—like an angry kitten.

“Stop calling me little. I get the point. I look like a kid. Okay! I’m still _your_ Guardian, so there!”

Gon childishly stuck out his tongue, and Hisoka’s laughter died down to the occasional rumble in the teen’s chest…as Hisoka reached out suddenly, and placed his large hand on the top of Gon’s head…fondly ruffling the soft ebony locks there.

Gon pouted and did nothing as Hisoka continued to pet him.

Cheerful gold met warm chestnut, and Gon blinked and ineffectually bat at Hisoka’s hand…now stuck atop his head.

“I trust you’ll take good care of me from now on… _Gon_ …my sweet Guardian.”

Gon grumbled. “It’s part of the job. Of course I will.”

Hisoka grinned, and it was altogether too sly. “I suppose you won’t be visible always…?”

Gon sighed. “I can only manifest when you’re in danger. It’s the rules.”

Hisoka’s eyes gleamed then, and Gon unwaveringly went on, “So I suggest you keep out of trouble so I don’t have to patch you up again. You’re big enough to take care of yourself.”

Hisoka removed his hand and raised a knee to rest his arm upon it, giving Gon a particularly odd and appraising look.

“So if I stay out of trouble…you’ll stay away.”

Gon nodded with a grin. “Mhm…but I’ll always be watching, so if something bad goes down—you can always count on me.”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully…and then he smiled.

“I understand. It’s good to know I have you now.”

Gon just scratched his cheek with a light blush, feeling strangely warmed inside from Hisoka’s words…which he’d never had the chance to hear said to him in all his secret Guardianship past.

_It was nice_ …being known.

“Yeah…well, it’s what I do. Since you’re all patched up, I’ll get going. Before the guys up top start asking questions…”

And right before Hisoka’s eyes, Gon unfolded his wings…flapped them once, and disappeared in a shower of pure white feathers.

Hisoka was left alone in the wake of Gon’s sudden departure…holding one downy soft feather between his fingers…and wondering at the turn his life had taken.

For the first time…Hisoka found himself contemplating the heavens…and wondering…

Just how much damage would he have to take…before his Guardian stepped in again?

It was surely worth the experiment.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

There was something very wrong with Hisoka.

Gon could only grumble and sigh halfheartedly as he used distilled segments of his own life force to suture the latest gory head wound Hisoka had sustained during one of his (all too frequent now) nightly escapades.

It was like ever since the first time Gon had manifested to Hisoka, the amount of perilous, heart attack inducing scenarios the teen got involved with…had increased tenfold—skyrocketing to truly ridiculous levels…which made Gon seriously question his charge’s mental stability (or substantial lack thereof).

On Hisoka’s part, the teen seemed altogether unbothered by the escalating violence he was involved in.

And no matter how banged up his body got, he always greeted Gon’s inevitable appearance with a cocksure, delighted grin.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

“You know if you actually die, we can’t meet anymore…right?”

Hisoka smirked as his little Angel grumbled, whilst patching up his latest litany of wounds and lacerations.

“I wouldn’t let them kill me. Have faith.”

His little Angel glared and jabbed a finger hard into his bruised side, to which Hisoka visibly flinched for the Angel’s benefit.

(For he had a high pain threshold, but his Angel was trying to scold him.)

“Why so upset? I should think you’d be happy to chat again…you’ll hurt my feelings, Gon…”

Gon bristled and snapped back at the careless, redheaded teen.

“I want you to not be banged up every other day! Why can’t you be more careful with your body? It’s like you enjoy being hurt…”

Hisoka sighed deeply, as predictably—frustrated tears welled at the corners of his Angel’s lovely chestnut orbs.

“It’s not being hurt. It’s getting to see _you_.”

Hisoka reached out and pulled his Angel against his bandaged chest, where he snugly trapped him with both arms wrapped around Gon’s smaller body.

“…if I don’t show up...will you stop?”

Hisoka chuckled darkly…tightening his possessive hold on the only thing he’d ever believed in as Gon’s voice drifted weakly through his ears, and illuminated the darkness seeped through his soul down to the marrow in his bones.

“I’d sooner die.”

Of this—Hisoka was certain.

If Gon ever abandoned him… _truly_ …Hisoka would make him regret it.

The guilt of his resulting reckless death would become a permanent scar on his Angel’s soul, from which he’d never be able to erode Hisoka’s influence…nor dare to forget about the teen ever again.

A little endless suffering was the trade-off for Hisoka’s ownership of a divinity Hisoka would never be worthy of…not in a million years.

It was enough to know that no matter what happened to him, there was one being in the universe that’d care and be right there to see him through it.

It left Hisoka with a dangerous feeling of invincibility that one such as himself should never be in possession of.

Hisoka was used to risking his life for the thrill. He was used to not knowing whether or not things would go south and result in his timely demise.

It was half the fun of being pitted against the odds time and again.

Having a security net was a completely new thing for Hisoka.

Having a security net made Hisoka want to stretch himself to the utter limits…and see just how hard he could land within it, and still be assured rescue.

It helped that the security net came in a compact, very huggable…innocent package…which Hisoka longed to keep all to himself and at his singular beck and call.

It helped that Gon…belonged to Hisoka, had the express purpose of ensuring Hisoka’s safety…and would be inconsolable should anything truly horrible happen to Hisoka which put him beyond Gon’s reach.

It made Hisoka…feel special.

It made Hisoka…feel wanted…prioritized.

It made Hisoka…feel something other than a constant drowning bloodlust, which drove him away from the realms of decent humanity at large.

Gon…made the monster in Hisoka…the monster he could truly become in full someday…go semi-quiet.

It was by the grace of Gon—his Guardian Angel…that Hisoka kept in touch with that part of himself that made him…human.

It was by the grace of Gon…that Hisoka…for the first time ever…knew what being warmed from the inside felt like.

He wasn’t at all familiar with the term…but if he were…Hisoka would call what he felt for his little Angel…something perilously close to the borders of true love.

Gon didn’t have to know why Hisoka wanted to see him so often—he didn’t need to know Hisoka was becoming more and more obsessed with him by the day.

Gon didn’t need to know that his very presence made Hisoka want to turn his skin inside out and carve up his own bones to put on a platter…just so Gon could puzzle piece him back together again.

Gon didn’t need to know.

Hisoka wouldn’t tell him.

He’d simply keep him.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon didn’t know what to do.

Hisoka was having so many close calls that he could feel his life force being drained to the point of dangerous depletion with every healing session.

His wings were beginning to feel heavier, and he worried how effective his treatments would continue to be should anything truly irreparably serious happen to his charge…to Hisoka.

Hisoka obviously thought Gon an unfailing recharge station.

He had no clue that with every serious healing, Gon had to utilize a bit of his own life force tied to Hisoka’s own to rectify the damage.

He had no idea that the more Gon healed him on the regular, the less energy Gon possessed…and the closer Gon came to depletion.

Gon didn’t know what happened to a Guardian whose life force ran out…but he imagined that would be something like complete death…for there’d be nothing left of the Guardian to be resurrected or thrown back into the cycle at all.

Gon imagined…an absent life force meant something like true oblivion for his kind.

But he couldn’t tell Hisoka this…not with how much faith Hisoka so obviously placed in him.

It felt too…good…even though Hisoka worried the hell out of Gon with his recklessness and sustained injuries, to see the way Hisoka’s strange eyes lit up and his entire being relaxed into something Gon could only call oblivious and absolute affection for himself.

Hisoka on the streets doing his thing…was nothing like the Hisoka Gon saw when they were together.

Gon knew how cold and detached, and primordially inhuman Hisoka could be to his enemies…how nothing of the teenager’s human aspects bled out into his surroundings, because Hisoka trusted no one and let no one else in.

The way Hisoka smiled with Gon was utterly unguarded and sincere.

The way Hisoka radiated joy when Gon materialized, ready to chew him out for his latest bout of personal endangerment made Gon feel like he was chastising a very naughty and sharp toothed beast, who’d taken a shine to him…above all others.

It was as sweet as it was worrying.

Gon had begun having to pick and choose when to show up, due to his lacking energy and own need to continuously recharge nowadays.

This only resulted in Hisoka mistakenly thinking his wounds weren’t serious enough to summon his Guardian…and made the red head all the more determined to get himself hurt.

Gon recognized this, and it made him cringe and curl into himself with abject misery as Hisoka took beating after beating…until Gon could no longer put off another visit for his own soul’s benefit.

Hisoka was relentless.

Gon enjoyed seeing him…but this couldn’t go on.

Hisoka would get them both killed.

Something had to be done. And fast…before Gon was no good to Hisoka at all.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

It’d been a full week since Gon had shown up after one of Hisoka’s fights to patch him up.

Hisoka was left rigging his own body together in lieu of his Angel’s attentions, and it irked him that Gon seemed determined to allow Hisoka to only see him when mortally imperiled.

Hisoka didn’t actually want to die.

But it was getting harder and harder to judge the damage he could take without losing his life outright in a bid to see Gon.

Gon used to show up every other day, even when Hisoka himself knew he could walk off the worst of what would leave a normal person hospitalized for at least a few days—but only kept him down for a night.

Hisoka didn’t know why Gon was being stubborn now.

He needed a surefire way to keep Gon around…without actually breaking himself beyond repair.

It was at a time during Hisoka’s contemplations of his next big accident that Gon materialized unexpectedly…and proceeded to give Hisoka an ultimatum.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

“Since you’re determined to see me, I’ll make you a deal.”

Hisoka stared unblinkingly at the angel floating Indian style in front of him sprawled on his couch, and he nodded his head slowly as Gon smiled a bit and crossed his arms.

“If you can keep yourself in one piece for two weeks without me needing to show up, I’ll visit you every night thereafter at Midnight—no injuries required.”

Hisoka frowned slightly and glared at Gon.

“If you could do that, why did you tell me you’d only show up in the event of my endangerment?”

Gon groaned and scratched his cheek.

“Technically—what I’m offering is illegal. And if I get caught, I could be punished…severely.”

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and poked Gon in the forehead.

“What kind of _punishment_?”

Gon winced and averted his gaze to the side, suddenly finding the wall altogether more interesting than Hisoka’s suspicious stare.

“Nothing too serious…but it won’t be pleasant for me—don’t worry! I just have to be careful!”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully.

“And if I do this…you’ll stay for however long I want you to, after Midnight?”

Gon chewed his bottom lip.

“Within reason…yeah, I guess.”

Hisoka’s eyes flashed, and a feral grin spread gradually across his mouth.

“Well then. I’ll see you in two weeks. Don’t be late.”

Gon heaved a relieved sigh and grinned brightly back at Hisoka. “Sure thing!”

And then…like so many times before, Gon disappeared in a flurry of white feathers.

This time—Hisoka was determined to meet the terms of their agreement, and plans for his future safety measures were taken well into account and being carefully made.

No more recklessness for him.

Hisoka would do this for his Angel…and secure their future nights together.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Apparently…miracles did happen.

Gon could only shake his head in wry amusement (and substantial disbelief) as the days went by, and he watched Hisoka staying effectively scratch-free for the stipulated time frame.

It was like Hisoka had become a semi-model citizen overnight…while still keeping certain unscrupulous company.

Gon thought he should feel disconcerted…but the blatant nod to the fact Hisoka had been getting hurt just to see him…made Gon feel all sorts of strange inside...

Like…he had no memory of anyone wanting to see him so much in the past.

He’d died well before he’d had any kind of romantic interests…and he’d loved his Aunt and Grandmother well enough…but they were Family…so that’d been a given.

Gon didn’t quite know what to make of someone like Hisoka…taking such a liking to him, and being so determined to spend time with him.

It made something in the vicinity of his chest ache—because at the end of the day…nothing could come out of encouraging such attachment…

Gon was perpetually twelve years old…and Hisoka—was a teenager on the cusp of Manhood.

Whatever Hisoka felt inside that made him want to see Gon, and be around Gon, and have Gon’s attention always on him…would fade…just as soon as Hisoka found something in his reality to focus on in a real way.

Gon knew…Hisoka wouldn’t need or want him like this forever.

He couldn’t.

It was inevitable that they’d grow apart, and as a Guardian…Gon would watch Hisoka grow old…wither…and eventually die…as Gon paradoxically continued to exist.

It made Gon feel embittered.

It made Gon feel frustrated.

Because if being a Guardian was such an _honor_ …why did the truth of it…hurt so much?

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

At the stroke of Midnight on the fourteenth day of Hisoka’s good behavior stint—Gon showed up as promised.

Hisoka was waiting for him at home, sitting on the couch, sipping from a glass of red wine…wrapped in a white bath robe and looking more adult and relaxed than Gon could recall.

He was seventeen…Gon knew this.

But Hisoka was tall…and built…and could easily pass for a twenty-something.

Gon felt inordinately awkward…floating before the long limbed teen and staring into quietly triumphant golden eyes, gleaming at him as Hisoka drank from his glass of wine and appraised Gon.

“Right on time… _Gon_ …”

Hisoka licked his lips and set his glass aside, patting the couch beside himself in an obvious invitation for Gon to actually sit down.

With a huff…Gon folded his wings and fell into position on the couch beside Hisoka, staring up at the teen from his solid perch as he stated, “I made a promise. I don’t break those.”

Hisoka angled his body towards Gon, draping an arm over the back of the couch and propping his head up as he just stared back at Gon…unblinkingly…as if seeing the Angel for the first time all over.

Gon shivered as those gold eyes seemed to be looking all the way through him...seeing the vulnerable pieces of himself he still didn’t know what to do with, and so kept well shut away…or tried to…

“Did you just wanna stare at me all night?”

Hisoka smirked.

“Does that make you uncomfortable, little fruit?”

Gon bristled and glared halfheartedly.

“…seems a bit wasteful. Don’t you have better things to do?”

Hisoka chuckled, and it made his chest vibrate as his robe slipped a little more open…exposing more of his bare skin.

“Absolutely not ~ I could watch you all night. You’re quite the vision…”

Gon blushed softly and leaned back against the couch, never breaking eye contact with Hisoka.

“You’re weird.”

Hisoka hummed and licked his lips, before remarking easily…with half-lidded eyes boring deep into chestnut brown.

“And you’re cute.”

Gon’s breath hitched.

“Can I feel your wings? They look so soft…”

Gon’s wings fluttered and expanded beneath his back, spreading automatically out along the backside of the couch.

“…just don’t pull the feathers…”

Hisoka smiled, and it was a gentler…more arresting thing than Gon had ever seen on the teen’s face…directed wholly at himself.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Gon couldn’t suppress a luxuriant moan when Hisoka’s long fingered hand came up and began sifting carefully through the white feathers of his wings, stroking along the layers and folds…all the way down to where they connected and protruded from Gon’s shoulder blades.

_Somehow_ …Gon had never really appreciated how sensitive his wings were.

The shivers now coursing through his body like static electricity teasing his nerves…made him tremble with involuntary aftershocks…and flush a deeper, darker red…breathing shallowly as Hisoka continued stroking along the foreign appendages…leaving no section untouched…involving both hands in the whole process…expressing a reverence Gon had only ever observed on the most devout, at temples and altars…dedicated to the Gods.

_Somehow_ …Hisoka had gotten Gon laid out horizontal on the couch…

And then _somehow_ …Hisoka’s hands had deviated from mapping the expanse of Gon’s wings…and began slowly drifting down the length of Gon’s smaller…inexperienced…but long lived, pubescent body.

Before Gon could open his mouth to halt the steady progression of Hisoka’s hands down his loose, pearl white tank top covered sides...along his partially bare legs…up between his thighs…concealed by the flimsy barrier of Gon’s preferred favorite green shorts…

Hisoka was in his face.

And then…in the next breath…Hisoka was kissing him.

And Gon’s mind went utterly blank.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

In the days following Gon’s first visit to Hisoka at Midnight…Gon learned the meaning of physical intimacy…as Hisoka really liked to touch him…all over.

Gon was sure he wasn’t supposed to be doing a fraction of the things they were doing together…as Hisoka’s Guardian especially…but he couldn’t _stop_.

He didn’t want to.

It felt too good…and was new to him, in a way that nothing had been in a very long time.

He’d never seen his Aunt or Grandmother in the positions he was now in before they passed…and he wouldn’t have wanted to.

“ _Nnnghaa_ …H— _Hisoka_... _aah_ …!”

Gon would have liked to know why Hisoka was so good at the things he did…but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, as Hisoka had insinuated himself between Gon’s legs atop Hisoka’s bed, and was now seriously involved with the molesting of Gon’s lower anatomy…grown _hard, hot,_ and painful _dark swollen red_ …as Hisoka took him down his throat repeatedly and moaned around the length of flesh in his mouth…sending devastating vibrations down the shaft, to resonate throughout Gon’s body…provoking wracking shudders on every breathless gasp expelled from Gon’s open mouth, as bodily juices saturated Hisoka’s tongue…laving hungrily against him without letup.

Gon threw his head back and arched his spine, feeling his wings quivering restlessly beneath him, pressed against the bed…as his hands buried themselves in the rumpled sheets and Hisoka’s disheveled red hair…moving along with Hisoka’s head bobbing steadily up and down…as Gon lost himself to the sensation of Hisoka’s mouth wrapped so _wetly_ around him, taking him enthusiastically down…in a way he’d never experienced before.

Gon thought he should be embarrassed that he was still so very virginal…when he’d outlived Hisoka many times over in spirit.

But Hisoka…was doing _that thing_ with his tongue…and Gon was out of _breath_ …and he couldn’t think of one good reason things like this were classified a _sin_ …besides the fact it made Gon want to praise the teen between his legs and do _anything for him_ so long as Hisoka never _stopped_ …!

A pulsing heat gathered in his abdomen with rapidly increasing intensity, and then _burst forth_ …causing Gon to cry out loudly, and arch high away from the bed—driving himself violently deeper into Hisoka’s wicked, ready mouth…abandoning any semblance of control as he fell apart and spilled himself over…down Hisoka’s accommodating throat.

It felt as though his life force had been drained…and rejuvenated all at once.

Gon could only shiver and pant Hisoka’s name repeatedly…as he came down off his high…utterly boneless and wrung out as Hisoka released the quiescent cock in his mouth with an audible…obscene _pop_ …which echoed in the moonlit bed chamber.

With Hisoka grinning smugly down at him, and licking his tongue out along his shining lips most lewdly…Gon could only stare mutely into lustful gold hovering above him…entirely unable to move a muscle as Hisoka silently began kissing down his neck and throat…nibbling and sucking hard on the skin of his clavicles…and trailing fire down to his heaving, bared chest…as Gon remained prone beneath the teen so intent on the further dismantling of his cracked halo.

“You shouldn’t… _haah_ …do this…”

Gon ineffectually pushed at the top of Hisoka’s head, as Hisoka roughly latched onto his right nipple and grazed it with his teeth, before biting the tender bud sharply outright…earning a satisfying gasp from Gon…only to immediately soothe the throbbing sting with his talented tongue after.

Gon groaned…and his hand fell away from Hisoka’s head as the young man so blatantly ignored his eternally weak protests.

Obviously nothing he said after letting Hisoka have his way all this time was going to deter the teen from doing exactly what he wanted…with the Angel’s body.

It was with this knowledge that Gon surrendered the last of his innocence to Hisoka’s hands.

In the hours after Midnight, Gon guiltily enjoyed the staining of his soul.

And Hisoka…was nothing if not fully facilitating of his ruin.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

In the back of his mind, when the light of day shone bright enough to make dirty dealings seem particularly vulgar on the streets…Hisoka mused that he should be more willing to deviate from the stipulations of his old agreement with his Angel…as he’d now gotten his hands on every last bit of virtue he could wring from Gon’s body, and should be satisfied…when he was nowhere near that.

Even as he took care not to unnecessarily endanger himself—as he constantly thought about Gon and how upset he’d be if he had to start patching Hisoka up again…Hisoka was no less violent or bloodthirsty.

He was simply uncompromising in the matter of his own body’s integrity.

If he even considered letting an assault get through his guard to leave a wound on his vessel, Hisoka would be sure to minimize the damage as much as possible…even if the pain to him was negligible.

He didn’t want to upset his Angel.

He didn’t want to compromise his deal.

Even though Gon hadn’t stipulated that Hisoka remain perpetually on his best behavior, with him agreeing to show up every night regardless of the state of Hisoka’s body…Hisoka was less inclined to allow himself to be seriously damaged.

There was no longer any sense in it.

He was more than strong enough not to hurt himself as he proceeded to hurt others on a regular basis.

The damage he took—Hisoka had always taken for a purpose.

Whether to lull his opponents into a false sense of security in his non-existent vulnerability—or to experience something beyond the once gaping emptiness of his chest where a heart Hisoka never quite possessed had refused to truly beat…Hisoka didn’t hurt himself without a payoff. 

Gon had been his goal for the longest.

People he’d once used to facilitate his injuries now looked upon Hisoka with new fear and fury in their eyes…as attacks that once worked, were easily diverted or avoided now, and they could get no handhold on the red-headed, demonic youth.

Hisoka would have been more amused had he actually cared what was happening to his reputation.

But preoccupied as he’d become with his Midnight rendezvous…around all his usual daily activities, Hisoka neglected to realize he had a bluff in on the streets which was just begging for someone to test it… in a dangerous way he could no longer avoid.

No one liked an invincible enemy off the chain.

It was only a matter of time before someone got the bright idea to team up and drag him all the way down to hell.

Hisoka should have been more vigilant.

As fear of the untouchable pervaded the streets, Hisoka gained an inordinate amount of enemies groomed and willing to put aside their differences…for the realization of his demise.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

“There’s your payment.”

Hisoka glanced briefly into the bag the nervous bookie had tossed onto the desk to make sure it was all there, before he smiled mockingly and replied, “Pleasure doing business with you. Rest easy, now.”

Hisoka wrinkled his nose a bit as the bookie stopped him on the threshold of the door to his office.

It was close to Midnight and Hisoka need a shower before his Angel showed up. This man was wasting his time…the utter slime.

“W-wait a minute!”

Hisoka turned and graced the man with a flat, irritable look.

“Yes?”

“Fair warning...Battera’s boys have been getting restless, s-since you took out Tezguerra last week…word’s out that they’ve been chatting with riffraff here and there…plotting to get you back…”

Hisoka rolled his eyes.

“And I suppose you would like me to remain of the living to keep your hide safe and sound the next time you offend a playmate?”

Tompa grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

“Just looking out for you, man—you’re good for business.”

Hisoka sighed and turned his back on Tompa to continue on his way out the door.

“Your concern is noted, but unnecessary.”

Tompa called after Hisoka’s rapidly disappearing back, “If you get jumped, remember I warned you!”

As much as Hisoka could have worried over what Tompa had told him about the vermin gathering in the sandbox, he was far more concerned with making it back to the comfort of his apartment before Gon was set to arrive.

It was only fitting that he’d been thinking of his Angel to the point of not paying strict attention to his deserted surroundings that the first muffled shot caught him unawares in the shoulder.

By the time Hisoka realized he was under attack from all sides—his body was being riddled with bullets flying from too many directions to effectively dodge.

It was over in the space of a few blinks.

Hisoka never actually saw his attackers before his head was hitting the pavement hard and his body was left prone in the street…bleeding out into the nearby gutter as a light rain began to fall.

His last thought as he felt his heartbeat lagging worrisomely in his chest…was he would’ve liked to see Gon one more time before the end…

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

There was pain.

So much pain in his head and chest…that he couldn’t breathe…

Gon gritted his teeth and fell to his knees in the observatory room he’d been heading towards…ready to look in on Hisoka and visit the teen for the nightly session.

It was a quarter till Midnight and he hadn’t expected anything out of the ordinary to have happened.

Looking back—Gon had been too complacent.

He knew the kind of character Hisoka was…what the teen still did in the hours before and between their meetings…Gon should’ve kept a better eye on things.

What he was feeling were the echoes of his charge’s vessel being decimated, calling to him as a Guardian to step in and save it before the soul detached completely and returned to the cycle.

Gon didn’t stop to pause. He didn’t stop to think further, as the pain kept him focused on one thing and one thing only—saving Hisoka.

Diving through the portal into the world below, Gon quickly pinpointed Hisoka’s location and propelled himself through the air with his wings flapping like mad through the rain pouring harder and harder around him…obscuring his vision to the point of danger…had he not known exactly where to land.

Gon had never flown so fast or hard in his lifetime.

Time was running out…he knew…if he didn’t hurry…he wouldn’t make it…

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Under normal circumstances, Gon would have been able to teleport directly to Hisoka.

But being that he was in such indescribable pain…he couldn’t focus hard enough to draw the strength to make the full jump.

Also—he couldn’t afford to waste his energy on travel when he imagined he’d have a hell of a healing job to do in order to save the teen he was in route to.

Thus…the rapid flight was Gon’s only recourse.

It didn’t take him long to get there at all, it just felt like an eternity with the panic settling in round his lungs.

Landing hard on the ground, panting heavily and staring down at the mass of blood and skin and bone and torn tissues that was Hisoka…left carelessly bleeding out…dying in the rain…Gon immediately went to his knees and placed both hands on Hisoka’s chest…directly over the teen’s stalling heart.

It was faint, but the life was still there…and leaving fast.

Hisoka couldn’t hear him.

He couldn’t see him.

Hisoka didn’t know he was there…but Gon…Gon wouldn’t let this happen.

He couldn’t.

Hot tears joined the rain on Gon’s cheeks, and without a word…Gon began leaking his life force directly into Hisoka’s body.

He could feel his limbs getting heavier and heavier the longer he drained himself…and his wings were weighted down beneath the rain and his lack of energy as Gon doggedly continued to leech the essence from himself to rectify Hisoka’s demise.

What felt like it took forever and was doing very little…was taking everything out of Gon…

Just everything…

But Gon refused to stop.

Gritting his teeth hard and pressing harder down onto Hisoka’s chest with both hands…Gon took a deep breath and poured his soul out.

Eventually the blood clotted…and the heartbeat strengthened minutely beneath Gon’s hand…like a baby bird…fluttering…gaining strength and virility…with every pulsating wave of energy dragged from Gon to be siphoned directly into Hisoka.

Gon didn’t know how long it took before that chest began moving steadily up and down again.

He didn’t know how long it took before Hisoka groaned and cracked his eyes open to see Gon hovering above him…hands still outstretched, pressed against his chest.

He didn’t know how long it took before Hisoka said his name and sat up just in time to catch Gon collapsing on top of him as the last bit of usable life filled Hisoka’s body.

The rain had slacked up to a drizzle again…and Hisoka was speaking loudly…no…shouting…for some reason…

Gon stared up into panicking, desperate gold…from his position prone in Hisoka’s arms as Hisoka’s mouth moved around his name repeatedly…without sound reaching Gon’s ears.

Gon smiled beatifically.

Hisoka was alright.

“You’re…okay…”

Gon croaked out…and he couldn’t even hear his own voice now…but he knew he spoke by the way Hisoka’s arms tightened around him and the teen wouldn’t stop shouting.

Gon attempted to move his arm to touch Hisoka’s face…but his limbs remained unresponsive.

His body felt cold…really cold now…

_Huh…_

Maybe…

_He’d overdone it…_

Gon whispered Hisoka’s name and said, “…m’so…tired…’soka…don’t think…I can stay…tonight…”

And then the world went black.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Hisoka sat on the ground…arms spread…staring blankly into his empty lap…from which Gon had…just disappeared…

It had been a shock to his system.

Coming to and seeing Gon above him, like the very first time…only this time…instead of the _brilliant glow_ and _pure_ _white feathered wings_ he was so used to…

His Angel looked sick.

And the wings… _the wings_ …they’d been…mottled…featherless…grotesquely exposed bones…protruding from Gon’s slumped back…as the Angel’s hands glowed faintly upon Hisoka’s chest still…filling Hisoka with a fleeting warmth…even through the aches he could still feel throughout his body.

When he’d finally been able to sit up, Gon had immediately collapsed on top of him.

Hisoka had held him.

Hisoka had had him in his arms…had felt the way Gon’s flesh was colder than death upon his own rain soaked skin.

The Angel was drenched too…looking smaller and weaker than Hisoka had ever seen him…

The radiance Hisoka had come to associate with his Angel…was gone…

In it’s place…was death…it could be nothing else.

Hisoka’s throat had hurt as he yelled Gon’s name, trying to keep Gon’s eyes open…as they kept rolling and fluttering open and shut.

When Gon spoke…Hisoka felt his eardrums bleed…

There was so much resignation in Gon’s voice.

Hisoka had protested…held his angel tighter…even as he could feel the weight of Gon lightening incongruously as he held him.

Hisoka stared down—disbelieving his eyes as Gon’s lower half became transparent…and seemed to melt away into the air…

As Gon spoke weakly…saying something Hisoka couldn’t reason his panic stricken brain into translating…smiling up at Hisoka like he had so often before…

And then—he was gone.

Just like that…

…as though he’d never existed at all…

And so it was, with his heart beating strong again…with his blood running no longer into the street, but safe and warm through his veins again…

Hisoka shut down.

Hisoka murdered the last of his faith and humanity with the destruction of his Angel.

If this was _living_ …Hisoka found…

_He’d much rather have died._

* * *

**\--**

**End Transmission.**

**\--**

* * *


	2. (Part 2)

-v-

\--

_Angels like you can’t fly down here with me…I’m everything they said I would be_

**_~Miley Cyrus – Angels Like You~_ **

* * *

**-v-**

****Falling for You: (Part 2)****

**-v-**

* * *

“What did you do…?”

She had to ask—despairing, even when she knew there’d be no response.

There was literally less than nothing left of the soul that had been Gon Freecs.

The only reason she’d spotted it at all near the waste trail of filtered remnants…was because she recognized that particular glow…which was still purer than anything else…even in its weakened and severely diminished state.

Other remnants didn’t have nearly the amount of residual shine left.

She didn’t know what had brought Gon to this state, but she reckoned something had gone very wrong with his Guardianship.

Nothing else could have brought him so low.

“You little fool.”

Ponzu carefully held the fragile fragment of Gon’s leftover soul in both her hands...and quietly spirited it away from the waste chamber.

In all actuality, it should’ve been reprocessed.

For how little of it was left—there was only one reasonable function for it to be put to, and that would be the further powering of an all new soul fashioned within the life cycle.

But Ponzu…being as familiar with this particular soul as she was…could not in good conscience allow Gon to be erased.

It wasn’t something she could abide.

She’d been the one to set the boy on his path so long ago, which led him to the point where he’d lost the bulk of himself.

No soul should be condemned to nonexistence because of endless sacrifice.

It was obvious what Gon had allowed to happen.

It was obvious he’d gotten too close to his charge…that he’d intervened far too often to remain an objective Guardian.

He should have known…that he couldn’t save his charge from everything. That his Guardianship was only meant to avert what Fate had not ordained to befall ahead of schedule.

Gon had always been softhearted…but even with his Family…he’d performed his duties within the bounds of reason.

To allow himself to be depleted in strength to the point of near oblivion was ludicrous…and utterly reckless.

Ponzu didn’t know the full story, but the only thing that could harm a Guardian to the level Gon had managed…was a true _Fall_.

It didn’t happen all at once…and Gon may not have realized what was happening until it was too late to be stopped…but he had _Fallen_.

The most obvious sign would have been the loss of his wings, which under normal circumstances would have carried surplus life energy to preserve the Angel’s soul in the event of excess drainage.

The wings were a failsafe measure to keep the Angels preserved.

They weren’t meant to be abused as yet another source of healing for mortal souls still bound within the natural cycle.

Gon had done the unthinkable.

He’d _Fallen_ —and then used the surplus of his wings to heal beyond his limits…a wounded soul so close to Death’s door…as to have already rang the bell.

What Gon had done amounted to draining his final reserves in order to go against the will of a Fate he didn’t agree with.

What Gon had done…was allowed himself to _Fall_ completely…irrevocably…for his charge.

And now—what Ponzu had retrieved of him, was all that remained.

Ponzu sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the universe bearing down on her shoulders.

If she wanted to do anything more for Gon as he now was…she would have to act fast, and before anyone else caught wind of what had happened.

It would be unethical…and could result in her demotion…

But she could not allow Gon to be erased.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

It was time.

Ponzu slipped into the Reincarnation chamber and opened the box containing the shard of soul she’d painstakingly layered and crystalized with her own life force…in order to protect its integrity…and (hopefully) successfully facilitate its integration back into the cycle.

She’d done all she could think of in order to protect what was left of Gon.

It’d left her weakened more than she’d thought it would…but she would survive…provided no one found out what she’d done.

To take a _Fallen Angel_ from the waste basket and thrust them back into the cycle was a crime.

For the punishment of _Falling_ …was erasure.

It wasn’t anything the overhead did to you personally, but a direct result of transgressing the Laws.

It wasn’t a punishment to be circumvented as she was doing.

Swallowing dryly, Ponzu released the crystallized soul and watched as it drifted down the line to merge with the < _Red River of Reincarnation_ > flooding into and beyond the < _River Styx_ >.

If all went well…Gon would be reborn with a wiped slate…bolstered still by her own life essence protecting him.

She didn’t know everything her interference in his Reincarnation could cause…but Ponzu hoped it would be enough to ensure Gon survived to live a long and healthy life apart from everything he’d been through in Life and the Beyond.

It was the least she could manage.

And with that, she said a prayer and went on her way.

There were other souls to welcome and offer the Choice.

Gon’s Fate was now his own.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

It had been little over a decade.

The world and the streets had changed much…and very little.

Violence was still the order of the day, but it was more or less regulated than it had been.

The stakes were higher and the prizes more lucrative.

It was no longer about butting heads and moving up a rickety ladder where one step could send you plummeting to your death, or the bottom of Hell.

Craft and intelligence were now more the order of the day, and old hands such as Hisoka were made to evolve into forms too devastating to be anything but unnatural.

He was _The Grim Reaper_.

A moniker which he’d earned from that fateful night he’d been taken down in the most cowardly fashion by hidden assailants…who took from him more than they would ever understand, and had long since been made to suffer for it.

It hadn’t been an easy thing…coming to terms with the loss of his Angel.

But Hisoka was nothing if not adaptable.

His revenge had been cold…severely calculated…and merciless.

The bookie from then who’d so graciously warned him of such an occurrence as what had befallen him directly after departing from his accursed stoop, had been Hisoka’s first order of decimation when the grief of his loss was directly channeled.

The vermin had thought himself so above reproach.

But _fool_ Hisoka was not…and never would be again.

It was funny now…how truly little it had taken to get that creature to confess to his indirect involvement in the ambush, but Hisoka had gotten it out of him.

And then the true work had begun.

Steadily and methodically…Hisoka hunted down his assailants…one by one.

Day after day passed and the bloodshed increased…until the streets were alive with rumors of Hisoka being cut completely loose…baying for blood after every Midnight.

Collateral damages began to pile up, and as time passed…Hisoka’s once invincible reputation, turned into ruthlessness and indiscriminate carnage…coining him _The Grim Reaper_ for most any who crossed his path in the wrong places, at the wrong times.

By the time the map had been wiped across the board and reset, and Hisoka’s hands were sufficiently drenched in stale blood and entrails of a myriad of decimated enemies…there was very little anyone could do to prevent Hisoka from climbing the ranks of the Underground and situating himself at the very top…where he remained to be feared as the Boogeyman nobody wanted to mess with in any way…shape…or form.

What Hisoka did when he wasn’t murdering his way through the town…was anyone’s guess.

But whatever side interests he possessed…were lucrative in the extreme, and it wasn’t long before _The Grim Reaper_ joined the upper crust in the Arena of <Heaven’s Red District>—the hotspot of any and all forms of depravity and sordid business dealings which made up the darkest corners of the Underworld stationed on a strip lit 24-7…bright enough to equate a daylight entertainment venue.

As the years stacked up—the precious memories of Hisoka’s troubled adolescence…were buried and entombed…until it was as though nothing of the Man remained within the Monster he’d become.

And that was fine by Hisoka.

Monsters didn’t hurt and they didn’t feel.

Monsters had no need of the memories of a humanity broken and shattered beyond repair.

There were no Angels where Hisoka roamed.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

It’d been a long shot…he knew.

Looking down at the frayed edges of the picture postcard with his father’s visage and a few precious words scrawled on the backside…Gon sighed and plopped down on a park bench, with his stuffed backpack and sore feet throbbing within his shoes…worn down from ducking and dodging all week to avoid the Catchers…always on the lookout for runaways loitering in the streets.

It wasn’t like he was ungrateful to the Home and the owners he’d been placed with.

It’d been nice enough…and the other kids weren’t bad…

It was just that—they weren’t Family. And Gon finally had a lead on one of his parents…no matter how fragile a lead it was.

If he could just find the man in the picture…he’d surely be able to connect with some true relatives who’d take him in.

He was tired…so tired of bouncing around in the system.

It wasn’t his fault either.

This had been the first time he’d up and run off before being displaced.

He’d never been officially adopted, just moved from one Group Home to the next…with others who were young enough to need guardians, but too old to be cute enough to waste time trying to rear from scratch.

Gon was twelve…pushing thirteen.

In Orphan years that made him a Senior Citizen.

He was educated just enough to read well and count money, and he was good at reading maps, with excellent eyesight and teeth.

Sure—he was short as hell.

And people often mistook him for being younger than he was because of this…which made it even harder to move around at late hours when children were so obviously not supposed to be out unattended.

But he had a strong body, was fast on his feet, and could get people to give him odd jobs here and there enough to make money for food.

He’d been keeping on the move through the city all the time, sleeping under bridges and in patches of forests between (and sometimes in the branches of) trees.

Today he’d taken a bus though, and it’d brought him to where he assumed was the origin place of the post card.

But of course…things like that were dimes a dozen in any tourist shop…so it turned out to be a bust.

The only other thing he had to go on was the last name of the man—Freecs.

But he hadn’t a clue who to ask about knowing any Freecs in the area…so he’d settled on a park bench to focus and regroup his strategy while staring at the post card he’d examined religiously many times over.

Even with the setbacks—he remained positive.

Gon figured with all the people in the world, there was surely one who knew someone by the name of Freecs…or had heard of him.

He’d always been fairly lucky, so this was something he was counting on.

Now it was just a matter of finding out where to go and who to ask.

When he was on the bus traveling, he’d overheard some people whispering about a place where you could go to and get any and everything…for a price.

Gon didn’t have much money, but he figured information couldn’t cost that much.

Finally—coming to a decision, Gon pocketed the postcard and stretched his arms above his head…adjusting the backpack on his shoulders before jumping down from the bench and marching in the direction of the first public directory he spotted.

He was sure a place like <Heaven’s Red District> would be marked on the map.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Oddly enough, it wasn’t marked on the map.

But when Gon asked the front desk person about it…he’d gotten funny looks, and had to think up a tale on the spot to keep from having his nonexistent parents or the authorities called to escort him ‘home’.

When he found out the official name of the area he was looking for, Gon was ecstatic.

It was on _Hunter Ave._ —a place locals knew to avoid unless they had special business there…because it was a hotspot for all types of questionable characters.

Gon set off in the evening and made it there just before the streetlights popped on.

It was _Big_ …with skyscrapers, hotels, and everything…

Gon didn’t know where to start.

“I’m sure they’ve got a directory too. Just gotta find it…”

Gon’s nose twitched.

His stomach growled.

The scent of hot, savory food was in the air…coming from a roadside stall.

Gon grumbled and debated the wisdom of visiting the vendor and wasting his few funds on sustenance.

His stomach began to cramp.

It’d been a minute since he’d eaten. The last thing was an apple early morning.

Gon bit his lip and made an executive choice.

“Can’t do a good search on empty!”

Then he made a beeline for the stall.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon polished off the last of his impromptu meal as he walked, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of an official directory for the area.

So far he’d spotted nothing of the like.

By now—it was good and dark, but the night was lit up everywhere with lights and flashing neon signs hinting at things Gon was still only half certain of.

After traveling quite a few blocks and ditching his trash in a curbside receptacle, Gon ducked into what looked like a…store…and asked for the restroom.

The clerk raised a high brow, but directed him to a door in the back.

Gon thanked the clerk and went to attend to business.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

When he exited the restroom, Gon noticed some customers were at the front counter.

Three tall men who were whispering somewhat suspiciously with the clerk, who by now was pointing in Gon’s direction…

Gon felt a chill crawl down his spine when all three men turned to look at him, and the one in the middle…tall and blonde, wearing a white coat, blue scarf, and small glasses on the bridge of his nose…gave him a smarmy smile, showing too many teeth.

Gon froze in place.

“Hello boy…you look lost. Where’re your parents?”

Gon just stared and backed slowly towards the entrance, keeping the guys in sight at all times.

“Could it be you’re by yourself, at this hour? Surely not!”

Gon smiled tightly and gave a little wave, “Sorry mister, I have to be somewhere.”

“Is that right? Maybe we can help you get there, hm?”

Gon shook his head.

“No thanks. I’m late already. I know the way.”

Inch by inch his feet move back, until Gon could feel the door on his fingertips…but the men started advancing.

“You shouldn’t be alone right now. I’d feel better to take you there. Whaddya say kid? Trust big brother?”

Gon’s eye twitched, and in the next breath he was shoving the door open hard with his backside and dashing away from the shop…with three grown ass men chasing him.

“GET BACK HERE!”

“HELL NO!” Gon shouted, feet pounding the pavement rapidly as he darted through milling pedestrians…none of whom intervened in the chase in progress.

For not knowing his way around, Gon sure moved like he did.

His first mistake was entering an unfamiliar alley he assumed would exit onto another side…and hitting a dead end instead.

The men were on him in less than a second—breathing hard and cursing about how fast he was as they crowded into the alley and cornered him against the back wall.

Gon knew he was lucky.

But this…was a rather tight spot.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

It’d been a whim…to go prowling the Avenue that particular night.

But he’d been dreadfully bored and looking for any excuse to draw a little blood.

Fortunately (or unfortunately as it were)…there were very few people unaware of who he was, and why it was best not to get in his way.

It didn’t help that he was the strangest looking character on the block.

And for where he was…that said something.

Hisoka smiled lazily and rolled his neck, sashaying his way in a rather flashy getup of black heels, his customary loose pants tapered to his tightly muscled and corded waist, concealed beneath a purple top, overlaid by a matching white, sleeveless crop top…with red card suit characters on the bosom and shoulder blades…leaving his muscled biceps and arms fully exposed, alongside long fingers and wicked sharp, manicured nails…which added to the bizarre sinister appeal of his flashy getup.

Hisoka’s hair was a bloody red, slicked back, gravity defying affair…and his face was sharp jawed and angular, foxlike and dangerously handsome…decorated whimsically like the brightly colored poisonous flowers in their natural habitats.

Everything about Hisoka screamed for attention, like warning signs on the side of the road…you’d be wise to never ignore.

Hisoka didn’t hide his bloodthirst.

It was always apparent in his gleaming gold eyes. All he needed was a reason.

It didn’t have to be much…

But with his acquired reputation, very few suicidal individuals were quick to cross him.

Such was the price of notoriety.

Hisoka mock pouted and continued strolling along the Avenue. There was absolutely nothing of interest anywhere in sight.

_“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!”_

Hisoka froze, in earshot of a dead end alley up ahead…well known for muggings and accidents in these parts.

But what really made him pause…was the voice.

_It sounded familiar._

The sounds of a noisy, hard struggle wafted on the air…and for lack of anything better to do and a simmering curiosity, Hisoka made his way to the alley.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

The scene that greeted Hisoka was one common and filthy.

Three grown men were manhandling a child…shoving him up against the wall and jeering at him as they tore his bag from his shoulders and began plucking roughly at his clothes…obviously examining his body…for less than legal purposes.

Their backs were hiding the face of the child, but Hisoka could make out a shock of dark hair and flashes of peach skin.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and made a snap decision.

“Truly despicable…you boys should be ashamed…”

His drawling voice brought an immediate halt to the proceedings, and the tall blonde one in the middle rotated to look at Hisoka with a rude expletive—which died a pitiful death once he realized who he was addressing.

“ _Sonuva_ —H-Hisoka?!”

Hisoka smiled, and it was sharp toothed and feral.

“Hello Sir No Name.”

At this point the other two men had turned around to gape and warily watch the man blocking the only exit to the alley, in which they were all very much trapped.

Hisoka made a show of examining his nails and cocking his hip to the side, resting one hand upon it and eyeing the three men with a languid fervor…calculating how he intended to make them bleed…no doubt.

_“Ngh…”_

The sound of the child moaning in pain drew Hisoka’s eyes to him, creeping sideways against the wall in an attempt to slip by the three men.

The smirk on Hisoka’s face was wiped away when the child looked up…and locked eyes with him.

Hisoka’s mind stalled.

It was dark enough that he couldn’t make out the color of those eyes…but that face…he’d never forget.

No matter how deeply he’d buried it in his subterranean consciousness.

The proceedings suddenly took on a whole new meaning for Hisoka, and he eyed the three men with a more serious bloodlust in his eyes.

Without another word—Hisoka attacked.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon didn’t know where to look.

The man that had come in the nick of time to distract his attackers was taking them out all at once…in a fashion so bloody and violent, Gon felt like he was in the midst of a horror movie action scene.

It was enough to lock his legs and put a halt to his creep along the walls in an attempt to get out of the alley.

Gon watched…mute and wide eyed…as the strange man took out all three of the his assailants in quick succession, roughly knocking heads and cracking skulls hard enough for the bones to make a sickening crunch Gon could feel echoed in his own head.

Gon was nearly certain the men were dead…or perilously close to…by the time they all dropped to the ground in heaps of useless skin and bones.

Staring up at the now motionless stranger—Gon shivered instinctively and broke into a cold sweat when gold eyes trained steady on him…and the stranger spoke.

“What is your name?”

Gon swallowed thickly, and croaked…before clearing his throat and trying again—this time bravely holding eye contact and saying, “Gon. My name is Gon.”

Something seemed to ripple through the tall man, and Gon felt absurdly as though he was about to fall over…even as those eyes sharpened and the man licked his lips slowly, staring unblinkingly down at Gon with an expression Gon couldn’t quite read.

“ _Gon_ …how are you _here_?”

Gon frowned, feeling thrown as his heart pounded in his chest.

“ _Err_ …I took a bus?”

Hisoka’s mouth twitched, and then…suddenly…he was laughing.

But rather than lightening the mood—Hisoka’s laughter set Gon’s teeth on edge.

It was the sound of a man gone utterly and completely off the rails.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

When Hisoka’s laughter started, it wouldn’t stop.

It was like a hysterical damn had broken…and he was unable to control his body’s reactions.

Here before him…was a boy. _A boy named Gon._

A boy named Gon…who was _wingless_ …and clearly _mortal_ …who had taken a _bus_ …and been attacked by three loathsome cockroaches Hisoka had graciously dispatched in front of him in the most violent and efficient way possible.

But this was madness.

The boy was staring at Hisoka now…wide eyed and tense…as though unsure whether to run or roll over and play dead…and hope Hisoka disappeared on his own.

Hisoka knew he was frightening.

He knew that his laughter was doing anything to put the child at ease…but it was too hilarious.

It’d been over a decade since he’d seen that face.

Over a decade since he’d heard that name…

Over a decade since he’d seen those eyes…

Over a decade since he’d mutilated his soul.

Hisoka felt naked and shorn, and out of his depth with the buried emotions wrecking their way through his system and threatening the demolition of his frail sanity.

It was as though the heavens were mocking him.

_Why now?_

**_\--_ **

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon was worried.

It was weird.

He should be scared out of his wits and taking his chances while the madman was laughing to get well away from the area.

The alley opening was free, and he had a clear shot to it…if he moved fast enough.

His bag was somewhere on the opposite side of the alley, and Gon wouldn’t be able to get to it without getting in grabbing range of the violent stranger.

So if he were to run…it’d be with nothing but the clothes on his back.

But what was so weird…was that his nerves were incongruously ratcheting up for all the bizarrely wrong reasons.

At first—he’d been frightened.

The violence was brutal and the stranger was a sight.

But after the man had spoken to him and then broken down into this fit of hysterics, he’d made no move to attack Gon or do anything more threatening than stand there and laugh his head off.

And the laughter…it sounded painful…not happy or amused at all.

Gon didn’t know how laughter could sound like that…like a wounded animal caught in thrall, unable to release itself and so it screamed.

Gon had always had an inordinately soft spot for animals…and he hated to see one in pain when he could help.

It was just the way he was.

And the stranger…Gon could only equate him to a beast...a beast that’d just made a kill…and was suffering from an unknown attack.

Gon straightened his shoulder, took a series of deep breathes…and came to a decision.

“…are you okay…Mister?”

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

The sound of that voice bled through the hysteria…and Hisoka’s laughter tapered off and he stared blankly down at the now beseeching boy…approaching him cautiously…with obvious worry stamped all over his familiar features.

Hisoka’s body remained rigid.

His mouth was slack…and the boy kept approaching…until they were toe to toe.

Gon looked up at him.

Hisoka stared down at Gon.

And something must have shown on his face, because suddenly…Gon smiled, and stepped close enough to wrap his small arms around Hisoka’s waist…holding on tight and rubbing at Hisoka’s lower back which remained in reach of his hands.

“Thank you…for saving me…”

The whisper floated through Hisoka’s straining ears, and a shudder ran through Hisoka’s limbs as he felt that small body pressed against his own…attached to his sinister person as though it belonged there…as though he were a person to inspire such unsolicited touching.

Opening his mouth…and then shutting it, Hisoka’s brain stalled as he replied…lifting his arms slowly…and just as slowly…allowing them to wrap around the body of the boy holding onto him…growing progressively tighter the longer the boy remained in place without struggle.

“You’re welcome.”

Hisoka felt the boy’s body incongruously relax, and his own heartbeat alternatively sped up and slowed as the full weight of the encounter sunk in.

How did one speak…when one didn’t know what to say?

Hisoka was at a loss.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Gon couldn’t have said what possessed him to grab Hisoka the way he did…but it felt right once he’d done it.

And now…he felt content in a way he hadn’t been anywhere close to before…when he was merely staring from a distance at a killer who posed an obvious threat to humanity at large.

Gon figured his recklessness would catch up to him someday.

But today was not that day.

And the stranger…wasn’t shaking him off or beating him senseless, so Gon counted it as a win.

Also—the laughter had stopped, and that did wonders for Gon’s nerves.

Something was wrong with this man…Gon could tell…but this man had definitely saved him.

Gon wasn’t so holy that he thought every life in the world was worth the breath it breathed. Gon wasn’t nearly kind as all that.

People just confused earnestness and a willingness to suffer, but refusal to cause pain himself as an indicator of naivety or stupidity.

Gon wasn’t so stainless.

He didn’t like to see people die. He didn’t like to see people get hurt.

But he understood the nature of the world…and bad places in it.

It’d been his fault for venturing so far as a kid. He’d brought this whole encounter on himself.

Gon felt responsible for whatever psychotic breaking the stranger he was holding onto was experiencing…even if he couldn’t quite fathom the cause.

He knew the bloodshed hadn’t done it—from the feel of the solid muscles beneath the stranger’s clothes, and ease by which he dispatched the assailants…Gon knew he was no stranger to violent behavior.

But Gon also knew a flipped switch when he heard it.

And his intuition had spoken to say he owed this man…something… _anything_.

A hug was the least he could do.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

It felt like ages before they broke apart, but by the time they did…there was an air of expectancy surrounding them both…for different…inexplicable reasons.

“You…should not be here.”

Hisoka began, holding the boy at arm’s length…unwilling to relinquish his hold on Gon as of yet…but unable to take having the boy pressed so close to him as he had been any longer.

Gon just stared up at him and grinned slightly…looking altogether too at ease for the situation in which he’d found himself.

Hisoka wondered if the boy had more than a few screws loose.

“You’re right—but I have to be.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

“And what brings you to such a suicidal conclusion… _little one_?”

A familiar petulant gleam entered Gon’s eyes, and Hisoka groaned under his breath as the predictable one liner came to him, “Don’t call me that! I just look like this!”

“Oh~…am I talking to a midget? Are you perhaps above your majority, hm?”

Hisoka’s words were playful, searching…altogether dubious.

Gon pouted and replied, “I’m twelve, about to be thirteen in a month. I just haven’t hit my spurt yet…”

Hisoka chuckled lightly and brought a hand up to ruffle the boy’s already disheveled, dark locks.

They felt just as soft as he could recall…of a certain nonhuman entity he knew for a fact did not… _could not_ …exist.

“All the same—you should not be _here_ , little fruit.”

Gon grumbled and scratched his cheek.

“I know I shouldn’t be here…exactly. But I have to be HERE. Because I’m looking for someone...”

Hisoka tilted his head and blinked slowly.

“Who are you looking for…in such a dangerous place?”

Gon licked his lips and said, “…my dad…I think…”

“You _think_?”

Gon nodded.

“I assume it’s him. I haven’t got a lot to go on…but his last name is Freecs. He looks like me…kinda…”

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and felt a strange twisting in his gut.

“Why do you not know your father?”

Gon blinked…utterly unabashed.

“I’m an orphan. Or was…I ran away.”

Hisoka lifted both brows.

“Is that so?”

Gon snorted.

“It is. You’re odd. Most people apologize.”

Hisoka frowned slightly.

“Do you require my condolences?”

Gon grinned.

“Nah…s’okay. I never got the point. It’s not like you made me this way.”

Hisoka just stared for a beat, and then…came to a decision.

“Gon.”

Gon blinked up at him, quirking his mouth cutely, “Yeah?”

“Come home with me.”

Hisoka could’ve smirked for the disbelief which filled the boy’s face. But he didn’t retract his order.

One way or another…he wouldn’t be leaving Gon behind.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon was in a predicament.

Sitting in a taxi beside a strange man who he was apparently going home with…Gon wondered why on Earth this person was so intent on keeping him.

It was odd.

And he’d noticed the looks they’d gotten on the street after he’d nervously agreed to follow the dangerous man…because in the back of his mind, he knew he didn’t really have much choice.

It would’ve been foolish to stay out on the streets in the place he was at, but being with the stranger who’d saved him and going back with the man to wherever he lived…didn’t seem the most intelligent move.

Also…the man had gone quiet.

He was lounging on the backseat beside Gon, unbuckled with his head propped up on a hand as he stared out the window at the passing scenery…seemingly paying Gon no notice beside him as he remained stoically lost in thought.

Gon hadn’t even gotten his name yet, he realized.

The cab driver in the front seat was rather stiff looking, and the vehicle was silent as the grave.

Gon sweatdropped—it was tense.

Clearing his throat delicately, Gon addressed the stranger in a softly pitched voice, “By the way…what’s your name, Mister?”

Gold eyes left the window to stare blankly back at Gon—as if not comprehending the words.

Gon waited patiently for the stranger to respond.

The red head opened his mouth, and then shut it again…before sighing heavily and replying succinctly, “Hisoka.”

Gon hummed under his breath and tested the name.

“Hi-so-ka…’soka…nice. It suits you.”

Hisoka huffed shortly and Gon just grinned back at him.

His backpack remained between them on the seats, and Gon unzipped it to withdraw a wad of cash.

“I can pay for the cab…since you’re letting me stay the night. Err…I hope this is enough.”

Hisoka stared blandly down at Gon’s hand clutching the wrinkled bills, and Gon blushed lightly as Hisoka smiled slowly and covered his hand with his own larger, sharp nailed one.

“Your money’s no good with me. Put that away.”

Gon squirmed and protested, “B-but you’ve done so much already. It’s the least I can do…”

Hisoka smirked and tilted his head, eyes gleaming down at Gon in a peculiar fashion as earnest chestnut eyes stared back at him…sending shivers down the length of his spine and warming his cold blood.

“If you want to _repay_ me…I can think of far more… _interesting avenues_ …besides your unnecessary bills.”

Gon shrugged then and nodded.

“Alright. That’s fine. I’m good at trade.”

Hisoka smiled, and his eyes curved upwards in some private amusement.

“You won’t ask what it is I’ll require of you…? How trusting…”

Gon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“You know what I’ve got and what I haven’t. You wouldn’t ask for anything I couldn’t give. So yeah…I trust you that much.”

Hisoka mimicked Gon and crossed his own arms, giving the bold child his undivided attention.

“What makes you so certain I can be trusted?”

Gon frowned and seemed to think hard on his response.

“Well…if you’d wanted to hurt me, you would have already. So long as I don’t die…I’m good.”

Hisoka regarded Gon silently, and drummed his fingers against his biceps.

“So if I don’t _kill you_ , anything goes?”

Gon flushed a bit and backpedaled somewhat as a manic gleam entered Hisoka’s glinting eyes, causing strange butterflies to gather in his abdomen.

“You say that like you’re gonna do something bad…but yeah…basically anything. So long as I can…within reason…”

Hisoka’s mouth stretched into a wolfish grin, and Gon shivered involuntarily.

The man looked…hungry.

“So many new stipulations…I thought you _trusted_ me, little fruit?”

Gon smiled.

“I trust you not to do anything that would inconvenience you.”

Hisoka smirked.

“And what would be a… _inconvenience_ , do you think?”

Gon chewed his bottom lip and remarked, “I really dunno…you seem like a powerful guy. But I guess… _huh_ …oops…”

Hisoka raised a questioning brow.

Gon grinned sheepishly.

“I think I made a mistake. You probably don’t get inconvenienced by anything you decide to do. So…I’m in trouble.”

Hisoka stared.

Hisoka blinked.

And then he snorted and dissolved into laughter very unlike the hysterics from the alley.

Gon didn’t know why the cab driver was looking so scared in the mirror now…obviously flooring the gas and giving the ride an extra kick in the pants.

But he thought—Hisoka looked much better laughing this way…than he had before.

At least the man looked _genuinely_ amused this time.

Gon counted that as an overall win.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

But the child was precious.

Hisoka couldn’t suppress the unfamiliar (as of late) surge of fondness for this…mimicry…of what remained to be the faded joy and heartbreak of his adolescence.

It wasn’t as though he was truly insane.

He knew…mostly…that this Gon…couldn’t be the one he used to know.

For one—this Gon was no Angel from above. Not in the literal sense.

This Gon…was altogether too human…too fragile…too breakable.

This Gon wasn’t merely a perpetual pubescent minor…he was an actual pubescent minor.

Not that this detail drew much pause from Hisoka…or Hisoka’s troublesome memory filled libido…as he’d always been bigger than Gon…and Gon’s age had never been an issue to him.

It wasn’t about how long Gon had existed.

It was about the fact that Gon did exist…and that Gon existed…for him.

Gon had been Hisoka’s Guardian.

Gon had existed for the express purpose of keeping Hisoka alive.

Gon had been the only one who’d actually given two damns about whether or not Hisoka lived to see another day out on the brutal streets.

Gon had been the only one who wasn’t afraid to be around someone as depraved…bloodthirsty…and monstrous as Hisoka had been on the route to becoming.

And now—incongruously…Gon was still unafraid of him…when he had more reason than ever before to be.

He’d killed in front of the boy.

He’d decimated three men brutally in front of the boy, without any regard for Gon’s innocent eyes watching him do what he did so well.

Sure…he’d wound up saving Gon.

But the goal had been bloodshed…and Gon had been an unexpected bonus.

That was the truth.

Hisoka was still reeling from being faced with another Gon…so unalike…and yet…so very alike to the one from his memories.

It was disconcerting.

Hisoka was overlaying the two…remembering a warmth he hadn’t felt in forever, developing a misplaced longing for something he’d been without for so long as to be utterly devoid of the desire for.

Hisoka hadn’t cared in the longest.

His propulsion to the top on the back of bloodshed and conniving investments and business dealings was a matter of immediate course.

Hisoka hadn’t lived the way he had out of any true dedication to the streets…or his reputation.

It had simply been his only recourse after…that…had happened.

He hadn’t had anything left to do with himself…and it’d been pathetic what he’d become without Gon.

For the longest, Hisoka had been striking fear into people and standing on the corpses of all those who dared to cross or wander into his path for any length of ill-advised time.

Attachments weren’t necessary for Hisoka.

He was a beast without a leash.

The few acquaintances he kept…were monsters like himself—twisted enough to make Hisoka feel normal in their company by direct comparison.

But this was a digression…

In the matter of _this_ Gon…this one he’d so fortuitously crossed paths with and scooped up like a diamond from the gutter…Hisoka was already thinking and calculating things no normal person would be in his position.

Bringing the boy home with him, leading him up to Hisoka’s penthouse and ignoring the goggle eyed late night staff as he lead the short boy into the elevator, and whisked him up to the uppermost level of Hisoka’s secured residency…was out of character enough to forecast pigs flying in the sky the next day.

To Gon’s credit—he merely stared in awe and quietly followed Hisoka’s lead until they were ensconced safely behind the closed door of Hisoka’s home.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

Hisoka purred as the door shut behind them, and Gon continued to stare around at the sleek bachelor pad luxury Hisoka’s penthouse exhibited.

Beneath the brighter lighting of Hisoka’s home, Gon looked a sight dirtier than Hisoka had realized in the dark of the street and dimness of the cab.

“Feel free to use the bath. It’s the fourth door down the hall. I’ll be showering in the first bathroom.”

Gon dropped his backpack on the floor by the front door and grimaced as he toed his shoes off and shrugged out of his rumpled jacket.

“Thanks…my clothes…I only have a couple extra sets…but they’re dirty too…”

Hisoka pointed across the way and said, “Throw everything in the wash. You can use my clothes until then.”

Gon stared dubiously at Hisoka’s current outfit and tall stature.

“Um…I don’t know if they’ll…fit…”

Hisoka smirked and cocked his hip to the side, “I’ve a few lounge shirts…and spare underwear you can use.”

Gon nodded and proceeded to pad barefooted to the laundry room, carrying his bag with his dirty clothes rolled up inside with him.

Hisoka called after him, “Towels are in the bathroom. Spare tooth paste and brushes are in the cabinet over the sink. Feel free to use anything.”

“Roger that.”

Hisoka stared in the direction of the laundry room where his little houseguest had disappeared, and he methodically stripped his own clothes off as he headed down the hall towards the shower.

The hot water would do his mind good…and take it off of the naked child about to be swimming in his tub.

Hisoka felt faint arousal coiling in his stomach, and he groaned softly for his reawakened perversion.

Bloodthirst was one thing…true lust was another.

He hadn’t been celibate over the years, but other than scratching an itch now and then…Hisoka hadn’t gone out of his way to be intimate with anyone.

Being who he was did the work of keeping sycophants at bay, even if he was wealthy enough to draw all manner of gold diggers…were any suicidal enough to brave his company.

Paid company and a few select acquaintances also looking for no-strings attached, rough encounters…were the extent of Hisoka’s sexual history after…his Angel…

It was doing bad things to him…being in the vicinity of the embodiment of his only truly memorable sexual experience…from before his evolution into the _thing_ he now was.

The fact that he was now even more markedly older than his…i _nterest_ …didn’t help a lick—because Hisoka was no stranger to mortal sins and desecration.

In Hisoka’s mind…Angels were born to be snatched down.

It just so happened that he’d had the opportunity, twice now…to do the work.

If he were anyone else…Hisoka wouldn’t have been able to abide his downward sinking thoughts…but beneath the scalding shower spray…left to his musings…

Hisoka was disinclined to suppress the beast baying for attention too long denied.

 _Gon_ …he didn’t know _what_ he was staying with.

Hisoka groaned and took hold of his member, arisen _hard_ and _aching_ between his powerful thighs…as heat pelted him from all sides and the bathroom fogged up with steam from his relentlessly hot shower.

Getting himself off to the thought of Gon…as his Angel…as he so vividly was recalling now…Hisoka resolved to not let the child out of his sight again.

He didn’t care what the story was on how _this_ Gon had come to be here with him again.

He didn’t care what bizarre fantasy Fate had cooked up for his damnation.

He would accept the realization of his old obsession resurrected without encumbrance…because if there was one thing Hisoka still maintained…

It was that his _Grace_ …was a three lettered word.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

By the time Hisoka finished showering and stepped out into the hall, towel slung low on his hips and another draped around his neck, catching water dripping from his dark red...drenched locks…the door to the second bathroom was still shut tight.

Apparently, Gon was soaking.

Hisoka briefly considered the door and debated whether to interrupt the boy or not…as he had a niggling sensation that he was taking part in some vivid hallucination which was the product of a tortured subconscious…struggling beneath untreated psychoses screwing with his current reality.

It was weak of him. He knew.

To feel the slightest bit doubtful of what was happening to him.

But even with his assurance that he’d brought Gon home with him…that Gon was in that tub…soaking his worries away…secured beneath Hisoka’s roof once more…

Hisoka couldn’t shake the unease.

Annoyed by his sudden inner turmoil, Hisoka diverted his path from his bedroom to down the hall.

He would just peek in on the boy.

That was all.

Just to make sure Gon was still there.

Hisoka would forever deny the skip in his heartbeat as he made his way directly to the place Gon was supposed to be.

He would forever deny the insecurity stabbing him in the guts without mercy.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

It had been a while since Gon had had the chance to the really relax in the bath.

In fact—living in a group home as he had been, afforded precious little freedom to luxuriate in the tub…especially when there was always a cue waiting beyond the door.

Gon was shamelessly taking advantage of Hisoka’s hospitality and the deep tub set down in the floor.

He’d filled it near to the brim, adding a dollop of bubble bath and watching in delight as the water foamed up.

Slipping beneath the water felt like falling into heaven for his tired muscles. Gon just sat there and tilted his head back against the rim.

He was so comfortable that his eyes began to drift shut.

He knew he shouldn’t…but surely a few minutes doze couldn’t hurt.

It really was a nice bath…

Gon drifted off…mind hazy and fogging over with blurry images…played behind his eye lids.

* * *

-v-

**_*~Dream Sequence~*_ **

**_-v-_ **

* * *

_He was falling through the air…no…not falling…Gon glanced backwards…_

_Flying—he was flying, with honest to goodness white wings._

_It was pouring…it was dark…he could barely see where he was going…but he knew instinctively he needed to get there fast._

_His heart was racing like mad in his chest, and his throat was so tight he could scarcely breathe._

_He was panicking…blindly…panicking…why…?_

_He hit the ground._

_There was something…no…someone lying there…someone bleeding heavily…a long body…with red hair…pale skin…holes…blown through…everywhere…_

_There was so much blood…so much…_

_““You know if you actually die, we can’t meet anymore…right?”_

_“I wouldn’t let them kill me. Have faith.”_

_“I want you to not be banged up every other day! Why can’t you be more careful with your body? It’s like you enjoy being hurt…”_

“…if I don’t show up...will you stop?”

“I’d sooner die.”

“I’d sooner die.”

“I’d sooner die.”

**_Beep……Beep….B…B….B….eep….Beeeeeeeeeeeeep…_ **

“Time of death?”

“4:44PM…”

“Unhook him.”

_“Drink the blue—and you’ll become a Guardian, subject beneath the Archangel…given a set of wings and the unique ability to step in whenever your assigned charge is put in mortal danger. You will be able to watch the world for as long as your charge lives…and when they die, you’ll get another…should everything proceed normally. It’s a high honor…but a weighty responsibility. You’ll have freedom, but also restrictions. It’s your best bet for finding out what happened to your family after your departure…”_

_Hisoka…was interesting._

_It was nice_ …being known.

_Hisoka was relentless._

_Hisoka would get them both killed._

_“Since you’re determined to see me, I’ll make you a deal.”_

_“…just don’t pull the feathers…”_

_Somehow…Gon had never really appreciated how sensitive his wings were._

_Somehow…Hisoka had gotten Gon laid out horizontal on the couch…_

_And then…in the next breath…Hisoka was kissing him._

_…was kissing…_

_…him…_

**\--**

**~*~**

**\--**

* * *

He couldn’t breathe.

His lungs were full, he couldn’t get AIR…the air was heavy…wet…WATER…

He was underwater.

He was… ** _D...R…O…W…N…ING_**...!

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Hisoka knocked on the door, expecting to hear Gon’s voice.

Nothing.

Hisoka frowned and knocked louder.

Still nothing.

His frown turned into a scowl, and he called the boy’s name.

No response.

Hisoka tried the knob, it was open.

Hisoka pushed the door in and immediately looked to the tub.

The water’s surface was covered with bubbles, but the tub was devoid of all else…it seemed.

The sense wasn’t being made.

Hisoka’s heart dropped for all of two seconds in dreaded incomprehensible ratcheting panic…because how…could he have lost Gon so fast?!

The answer came to him in the form of bubbles in the middle of the tub, and then a body floated face down to the surface.

It was Gon.

Hisoka was fishing him out of the tub and pressing him down for impromptu CPR before his mind had time to seize up on the thought that Gon had actually drowned in HIS TUB.

…no…

…..No….

NO…!

Hisoka wouldn’t let it stand.

Hisoka single-mindedly focused on getting the water out of the child’s lungs. Ignoring anything else and breathing breath after breath down Gon’s lungs, then doing chest compressions.

Over and over…he repeated the motions…

Breathe…1…2…3…

Breathe…4…5…6…

Breathe…7…8…9…

Breathe…

Breathe…

BREATHE!

**_…Cough-Cough-Cough..._ **

He was alive.

The relief that washed over Hisoka as Gon turned over and began puking up water onto his bathroom floor was utterly incomparable.

Because it’d nearly happened again…right beneath his nose…

“GON!”

Hisoka was livid.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon sat on the couch ensconced in Hisoka’s shirt and drawers…sipping at hot tea…wincing for the continuous glare Hisoka kept trained on him from across the way.

“Err…sorry…?”

Hisoka’s lip curled derisively and Gon swallowed hard as the man kept his arms crossed over his robed chest, drumming his fingers as if ticking off all the ways he wanted to punish Gon for the transgression of almost dying beneath his roof.

Gon couldn’t shake the thought that he rather deserved it.

As Hisoka had saved his life…and if he’d come any later, Gon would’ve been braindead and beyond help.

Hisoka had a right to be upset.

Gon was sufficiently cowed.

“I…um…I had a…dream…?”

Gon offered weakly, continuing on softly when Hisoka’s expression remained stone cold pissed.

“…you were in it…and I…um…I had…wings…”

Hisoka’s fingers ceased drumming, and a strange look passed over Hisoka’s face before it shuttered up tight…becoming utterly unreadable.

“Is that so…?”

Gon nodded enthusiastically—latching onto the first clemency of Hisoka’s words that he’d been given.

“Yeah! It was weird…it felt like a memory…or a lot of memories…but I know…I mean…how could I have ever had wings?”

“But it was so real…you were…and then I was…and we were…”

Gon turned bright red as he vividly recalled the snatches he’d gotten of Hisoka pressing him down against a couch, kissing him deeply…as Gon just let him have his way…and enjoyed it.

“We were…what?”

Hisoka sounded rather interested.

But Gon couldn’t hold those uncanny gold eyes without blushing up a storm and backpedaling.

“Nothing—I mean, you were bleeding! Just everywhere…and I was there…and it was raining…and dark…and cold…and I was panicking…”

Gon felt the blood drain from his cheeks, leaving him feeling suddenly nauseous as he remembered the way Hisoka had looked…on the ground…in front of him…after having been shot (nothing else could account for those wounds).

Gon swallowed and held his mug of tea close to his chest, feeling suddenly vulnerable and unbearably naked.

“It was scary…I…I don’t know what happened…you shouldn’t have been like that…”

Hisoka was just staring at him now, seemingly speechless and struggling with a normal response to Gon’s ludicrous story.

What came out of his mouth next…was bizarre.

“…so you are him. Truly… _haha_ …”

Gon blinked and stared in wonderment as Hisoka brought a large hand up to cover his face…and his shoulders began to shake.

Gon couldn’t tell if he was laughing…or…

“Are you…crying…? Hisoka…”

Gon placed the tea mug on the coffee table and was on his feet in an instant, forgetting his own confusion in the face of Hisoka’s apparent and unexpected distress.

“Hey…it was just a dream…I mean…you’re okay now…right?”

Gon moved closer to Hisoka’s hunched over figure, and rested his hands upon the top of Hisoka’s head…tangling his fingers gently through damp strands of dark red hair.

Hisoka froze beneath his touch, and Gon held his breath as Hisoka pressed forward…until his forehead rested against Gon’s chest, as his arms came up and wrapped around the entirety of Gon’s smaller body.

Unsure what more he could do…Gon just stood there as Hisoka silently held him…breathing deeply in and out against his chest, and vibrating enough for Gon to card his fingers reassuringly through Hisoka’s hair…raking the scalp soothingly on every pass, and marveling at such a strong man…being like this…with him…

Gon felt warm.

His hands clenched reflexively as Hisoka pulled him closer, until he was forced to straddle the man’s lap, or risk a clumsy nosedive.

Gon settled with his knees spread on either side of Hisoka’s waist, and he didn’t know if it was okay to sit down on the man…because Hisoka was wearing a rather thin black robe…and Gon only had the barrier of Hisoka’s loose drawers and long sleeved, dark blue button down pajama shirt to keep their skin from touching directly.

It felt altogether too intimate.

“Gon…”

Hisoka breathed Gon’s name out, like a prayer…and reared up until Gon’s hands slipped to his shoulders and they came effectively nose to nose.

Gon stared silently into Hisoka’s slightly bloodshot, gold eyed gaze…shining with residual moisture Gon wanted to kiss away…

_Wha…? Where’d that come from?_

Something of his inappropriate thoughts must’ve shown on Gon’s face, because Hisoka’s mouth stretched into a slowly spreading...broad grin, until Gon felt like he was about to be out of his depths.

Hisoka’s lashes were the color of his hair…and curled up artfully, accentuating his gaze as the man blinked.

Gon didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until Hisoka whispered, “Breathe…little fruit…”

Gon inhaled sharply and flushed deeply as Hisoka chuckled, and he felt the vibration travel through the length of his spine…rumbling like thunder as the man remained pressed up against him.

Their breaths mingled as Hisoka leaned in, and pressed his lips gently to the corner of Gon’s slightly parted ones.

As if testing the waters…

Gon sat stock still…eyes widening as his fingers reflexively bunched the fabric of the robe draping Hisoka’s broad shoulders.

Hisoka smirked, and leaned in again…kissing the opposite corner this time…and maintaining eyes contact with Gon all the while.

Gon fell out of his hovering straddle, to sit directly upon Hisoka’s lap.

And he felt a bulging hardness beneath him…as the man leaned in once more…this time kissing him square on the mouth.

Gon had no context for this.

But…he moaned softly in his throat and parted his lips, allowing Hisoka to insinuate his long, probing tongue within Gon’s receptive mouth…licking his way around the progressively salivating cavern as Gon was forced to open his mouth wider to meet the man’s building fervor.

It felt good…

Gon panted through his nose…even as his lungs began to burn…

His eyes had slipped closed, and he was clinging for dear life…to the man languidly devouring him.

Hisoka kissed like it was going out of style…like he wanted to savor every inch of Gon’s mouth against his own…and didn’t care about oxygen deprivation.

Gon thought he should probably be running for the hills.

But it felt good…it felt… _right_ …

When he knew it couldn’t be.

_No…it couldn’t be…_

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

Hisoka had never been the most patient individual.

He was an opportunist at heart.

Sure…he could plot extensively and execute said plot upon the best of them.

But Hisoka…at heart…hated to wait.

And he’d waited…over a decade to be right back here again.

Holding his Angel prisoner in his lap, settled secure over his concealed hardened sex…more than eager to take part in the deviant proceedings…growing less chaste by the moment as Hisoka ran his hands up and down Gon’s body and delved deeper and deeper into the boy’s mouth…until he could feel Gon’s chest beginning to heave up and down…desperate for the air Hisoka was stripping victoriously away.

This wouldn’t have been happening…if Hisoka and Gon…didn’t have history.

Hisoka knew…he wouldn’t have thought twice about an actual child…

But Gon…was special.

Gon…was _Temptation_.

Gon… ** _was his_ …**

Hisoka graciously broke away from their lip lock to allow Gon to pant harshly against him, red cheeked and gasping for breath—clutching Hisoka just as tightly to his own body.

As Gon struggled with the mechanics of breathing, Hisoka leveraged himself from his seat…while holding Gon locked around his waist as he industriously relocated them both to his bedroom.

To Gon’s credit, he didn’t even yelp when Hisoka threw him down upon the unmade bed.

Gon just continued to pant, staring wide eyed up at Hisoka as the man discarded his robe and stood before Gon in the nude…leaving everything on display for Gon’s traveling…innocent chestnut eyes.

The room was low-lit in the way Hisoka had always kept it, and the play of shadows and light upon Gon’s flushed skin further stoked the flames of Hisoka’s burning desire for the boy.

Gon wasn’t fearful…he wasn’t even really surprised…

Which—in the back of his mind, he knew was completely and utterly bizarre…because he’d never been in this position…before…

_(In the days following Gon’s first visit to Hisoka at Midnight…Gon learned the meaning of physical intimacy…as Hisoka really liked to touch him…all over.)_

“ _Nngh_ …Hisoka…”

Gon frowned and clutched his head as a series of images played in his mind, and he instinctively lifted away from the bed as Hisoka reached out and tugged the waist of his own shorts from Gon’s body, impatiently sliding the fabric down Gon’s legs to be tossed carelessly away.

Gon moaned as Hisoka’s hands traveled up the length of his legs, caressing them…kneading the flesh of his thighs beneath Hisoka’s hanging shirt…before spreading Gon’s legs to expose Gon’s own precocious, _wet, hot_ and _throbbing_ member to Hisoka’s heated eyes.

Gon didn’t have time to cry out before Hisoka’s face was buried between his legs, and the man was swallowing him down completely to the root…fondling his sack and balls alongside the constant stimulus of his tongue laving every inch of Gon’s penis…and causing the boy’s pleasure to ricochet to previously unexplored levels.

Gon was losing his mind.

He canted his hips and automatically made a double handed grab for Hisoka’s hair, quivering and moaning the man’s name as Hisoka went to town.

Chasing Gon up the hill and all the way back down as the boy exploded over his palate, shooting cum in spurts down Hisoka’s throat…which contracted around Gon’s cock and milked it for all it was worth…and then some.

On Gon’s part—it was a euphoric and completely foreign experience…which his mind was tricking him into believing he’d maybe had before…at a place and time he couldn’t clearly recall…with the very man staring up at him and licking his lips seductively as he purred Gon’s name aloud…elongating the moniker to truly devastating lengths.

“ _Goooon~_ …you’ll let me have you… _won’t you_?”

Gon…still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm…couldn’t stop himself from nodding, and whispering Hisoka’s name beseechingly…as the man grinned in utter satisfaction for his inspired answer…and crawled up the bed until he was directly above Gon’s mouth…and kissing him yet again.

Uncaring of the taste of Gon still on his tongue as he shared a filthy intermission with the boy so intent on being his complete undoing…

Then have him…Hisoka most certainly did.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

The mechanics of penetrating someone as new and virginal as Gon…required much careful maneuvering and attention.

Hisoka couldn’t recall ever taking so much time on prep work before…but the payoff was more than worth it…

Gon writhed and screamed as Hisoka’s endlessly slicked fingers entered his channel…breaching the tight sphincter and gradually stretching the boy out for Hisoka’s more than substantial girth.

Gon looked so beautiful spread open as he was…the only thing missing being the familiar white wings.

Hisoka well remembered the way Gon had reacted when he’d once touched them…

Feeling nostalgic for the missing appendages, Hisoka scissored his fingers nudging that spot within Gon and causing the boy to see stars and arch high away from the bed…as Hisoka ran his other hand up the length of Gon’s back to rub at bared shoulder blades.

Truly…there was nothing there…but Hisoka wasn’t deterred by Gon’s mortality.

There was something poignant about being Gon’s first as both an Angel…and mortal lover.

Hisoka wanted to touch the lingering divinity within Gon, split him open, and insinuate himself so deeply inside…that Gon would never be separated from him again…never again.

Gon raked his shorter nails across Hisoka’s chest, and he stared up at the man hovering above him with sweat beading upon his stressed brow as Hisoka stared intently, whilst his fingers did the work of stretching him for entry.

Hisoka was being very patient.

But as he continuously rubbed at _that spot_ …Gon canted his hips and began to feel the need for more…so much _more_ …and he said so.

“’soka…! Need…I need… _aaah_ … _haa_ … _nnghaaa_ …you…!”

Hisoka’s mouth stretched into a feral grin, and he slowly extracted his fingers…after one last punctuated thrust forward, causing Gon’s body to jerk as the boy moaned loudly in pleasured pain.

Wasted no extra time, Hisoka grabbed for the lube and slicked his massive cock with the fluid…never taking his eyes off Gon, staring with half-masted chestnut eyes up at him, spreading his legs further without provocation as Hisoka slid forward and aligned himself with the fluttering entrance he’d so painstakingly readied.

Gon held Hisoka’s gaze…and nodded.

Hisoka took that for all the permission he never actually required…though it was nice...

It was a marvel to watch Gon arching high away from the bed, with his mouth gone slack and eyes shut tight as he gripped the sheets…and Hisoka held onto Gon’s hips, forcing the bulbous head of his swollen member into Gon’s heat…and gradually sliding the boy down the impressive length of him…not stopping for a break.

It was like sinking into a burning Heaven…or rapturous hell…

Hisoka couldn’t decide as he thrusted in fully…and rested balls to the wall with Gon’s arse sucking him in.

It was the purest of torture…holding himself in check whilst Gon adjusted to the intrusion.

Hisoka held steady and bent low to lay a kiss upon Gon’s frowned up, sweaty brow…licking his tongue out to taste the salty skin repeatedly, and releasing a guttural moan that vibrated through their bodies conjunctively…as he greedily imbibed more of Gon’s honey nectar essence…

He wanted to consume this child.

He wanted to cannibalize this Angel…down to the bloody bone.

“H… _haaah_ …Hisss…soook _aahh_ ….please…move…!”

And so it began.

Hisoka pulled backwards, and then rammed forwards…and did it again…and again…searching for the right angle…all the way up until Gon grabbed him and held on tight as he screamed Hisoka’s name around an effusive and high pitched— _YES!_

Hisoka took the hint.

…and then proceeded to pound Gon _hard_ into the mattress, hitting _that spot_ directly over and over…again and again…with unerring accuracy…until the bedframe was banging so hard against the wall…it sounded like gunshots going off in the background…on top of riotously creaking bedsprings…

The sound of their heavy exertions filled the room with labored breathing, interspersed screams, and a harmonious pulsing…rhythmic wave of sound…Hisoka would have loved to have a permanent record of…

For now…as he rapidly approached climax, and began milking a second orgasm from Gon’s neglected, bobbing member between their bodies…sending the boy hurtling off the edge before himself, and reaching his own peak as Gon cried out loudly…clamping around Hisoka internally like the tightest vise…as Hisoka released his load without restraint into Gon…and relished in the total and complete possession of what would forever be…and had always been…his territory.

Floating down of a high like no other…Hisoka pulled out of Gon…and fell to the side in order to avoid crushing the little thing in his post-coital bliss.

Gon remained boneless on the bed…arms held wide and legs sprawled apart as warm semen pooled beneath him, and Hisoka stroked a languid hand down the boy’s still heaving chest…feeling the heart beating rapidly beneath Gon’s hot skin…and relaxing in the knowledge of his Angel being very much _not dead_ to him…any longer.

Hisoka could scarcely believe the perfection of this moment…which had been over a decade in coming.

But as Gon’s breathing normalized…and Gon turned his head to meet Hisoka’s sated…molten gold stare…with his own hazy and moist, chestnut brown orbs…shining like liquid ambrosia from the inside…radiating a careful affection Gon didn’t quite know how to express…

Hisoka was caught up in the wonder of it all.

Reaching up to run a thumb across Gon’s flushed cheek…Hisoka licked his lips and murmured, “You have to stay this time… _Gon_. I won’t let you leave.”

Gon swallowed and blinked, feeling a bit drowsy in the aftermath of…so much…Hisoka…

“You…haa…can’t keep me here…”

Gon could hear the lie before he’d finished.

Hisoka just smiled, and although it looked warmer than anything directed at himself before now…Gon felt a foreboding ( _…promising_ ) shiver…skate up and down the length of his spine…

And Hisoka only said, “Watch me.”

To which Gon could only shut his eyes and finally allow sleep to take him.

Thinking he _should_ _be_ scared…was far removed from Gon’s reality…

And it made little sense…in any universe…

But Gon supposed he’d long since _Fallen_ …and was just now feeling the _burn_.

**\--**

**~.~**

**\--**

_Angels never come down…there’s no one here they wanna hang around_

_But if they knew…if they knew you at all…_

_Then one by one the Angels…Angels would fall…_

**_~Melissa Etheridge – Angels Would Fall_ **

* * *

**\--**

**Fin.**

**\--**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did it! 😀 Really…I do. –sniffles- 😗😅
> 
> That was more fluff than I expected…I hope Hisoka didn’t feel off to anybody…I did my best to keep it all in character. 😣
> 
> Dunno if I totally succeeded though—but I’m happy with it! ❤
> 
> **FYI: The lyrics to both those songs at the beginning and end just felt right, and I did enjoy adding them. If you haven’t listened to either—they’re both well suited to this fic methinks…especially the last one.** 😉
> 
> In any case, I hope nobody was disappointed with the conclusion. 😥
> 
> I know…a lot of things could have been added, but I really wanted to finish…so I refrained from extra details. 🙄
> 
> This is supposed to be a Two-shot. And I didn’t wanna get you guys hungry for more chapters! 😣
> 
> So yeah! Yay for condensation! 👏👏
> 
> I look forward to hearing back from you awesome readers, and am very much ready to hit the ground running on the next Trope. 
> 
> (**Side note: Bout dat smut...um...#DaThirstWuzReal...😐...#SorryNotSorry...)
> 
> May we meet again Soon, 
> 
> Cheers ~ 🥂
> 
> ~ 🦋💧🥀

**Author's Note:**

> -clears throat- …so…yeah. 😥
> 
> This has been eating at me for a while, and it’s only the first part. 😣
> 
> I intended for this to be a Two-shot. But as this is a new flavor I’m trying out…if you guys don’t particularly care for it…I could leave it alone. 🙄😯
> 
> I’m not usually one for unresolved tragedy, but hey—it could be a first. 😗
> 
> Let me know if you all liked, as it was my first shot at a De-aged Hisoka/Older (in-spirit) Gon.🧡💕
> 
> I’m thinking for the second half, should everybody wanna continue right on—we’ll get back to our usual dynamics. 😏
> 
> I do look forward to hearing your thoughts on finally getting a (rather sentimental) shot this lovely ship. 🥰
> 
> Until next we chat, 
> 
> Stay Awesome and Safe ~ 🦋💧🥀


End file.
